Inocencia Fingida
by Yukii
Summary: Alguien acecha a Kurama y las pesadillas de Karasu han vuelto. Kurama ni se imagina lo que se le viene encima... Autora:oOKeairaOo. [Shônen ai: Kurama&Hiei] ¡ACABADO!
1. Capítulo 1

Ya estoy de vuelta. Y esta vez encantadísima y MUY emocionada con la traducción que os traigo n.n Si no recuerdo mal, fue uno de los primeros fics que leí de esta autora, y aunque me he leído muchos fics hasta ahora, éste sigue siendo uno de mis preferidos. No sé si será cosa mía, pero siempre he tenido la impresión de que hubo un antes y un después de leer este fic.

Imagino que os alegrará saber que éste será por capítulos, nada de capítulos únicos como lo fueron los dos anteriores. Mi intención es publicar un capítulo a la semana, pero bueno, es una intención, dependerá del tiempo que disponga para dedicarme...

ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SÓLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SÓLO TRADUZCO.

* * *

_**INOCENCIA FINGIDA**_

(Feigned Innocence)

Autora: oOKeairaOo

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-- Kurama's POV --

"Hiei, si me muerdes, te juro que lo lamentarás."

Hiei cerró la boca bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño ante mi expresión deliberadamente calmada y no amenazadora.

"Hn."

Reí un poco entre dientes, nunca apartando la vista de mi tarea mientras vendaba con diligencia una desagradable herida en la parte superior de la pierna de Hiei. Los pantalones del demonio de fuego estaban enrollados casi hasta el punto en el que la gente normal habría sentido vergüenza, pero él no mostraba ningún indicio de haberse dado cuenta de ello.

"Deberías darme las gracias," empecé a decir con un falso tono superior que sabía que le molestaría. Era tan divertido meterse con Hiei.

"¿Darte las gracias?" Hiei reclamó, cambiando de posición en la cama y haciendo que me fuera más difícil alcanzarle desde mi sitio, arrodillado en el suelo al lado de la cama. "¿Por qué? Esa cosa que me estás poniendo escuece horrores, zorro. ¿Qué debería agradecerte?"

"Tú eres el que se presentó en mi ventana y me despertó. Estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito, para tu información. Y esto no es una cosa. Es una hierba curativa, y ayudará a que tu herida cicatrice más rápido."

Hiei me ignoró, y yo me detuve en mi tarea, alzando la vista para hacerle una advertencia. "Probablemente te escocerá."

"Tú hazlo ya," dijo Hiei, agarrándose con fuerza a mis sábanas, a pesar de su bravuconería.

Volví a mirar la grave herida en la pierna de Hiei, y con cuidado empecé a frotar la hierba en ella. Hiei no hizo ninguna reacción externa, pero sentí una breve llamarada de su youki, y supe que dolía.

"Espera," dije, inclinándome hacia delante un poco para soplar suavemente en la zona dolorida. Sentí los músculos de Hiei relajarse, luego tensarse otra vez, y me di cuenta de que mi pelo estaba haciéndole cosquillas en las piernas. Contuve la risa mientras me levantaba, sonriendo abiertamente. "¿Ayudó?"

"Hn. No malgastes tu aliento."

Metí mi improvisado botiquín de primeros auxilios de vuelta debajo de la cama, sin ofenderme por las palabras de Hiei. Eso era lo más cerca a un gracias que iba a tener del pequeño demonio de fuego. "Listo. Tampoco fue tan malo,. ¿no?"

Hiei resopló. "¿Comparado con qué?"

Le ignoré y me subí a la cama, observando con diversión cómo Hiei bajaba deprisa de ella.

"Después de todo este tiempo,. ¿todavía no te fías de mí, Hiei?" Pregunté, con una chispa en mis ojos.

"Confío en ti como compañero. Nada más. Eres un youko, y los youkos son conocidos por..."

"¿Por qué, Hiei?"

Hiei gruñó ante mi tono inocente y se sentó en un rincón de la habitación, al parecer tratando de estar lo más lejos posible de mí. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y cerró los ojos, terminando la conversación eficazmente.

"¿Asumo que te quedas esta noche?" Pregunté mientras me inclinaba para apagar la lámpara.

"Estoy todavía aquí,. ¿no?"

"Sí que lo estás." Me hice un ovillo debajo de la colcha, poniéndome cómodo mientras preguntaba, "Así que,. ¿con quién te metiste esta vez, Hiei?"

Vi un breve destello rojo en la oscuridad cuando abrió un poco un ojo y dijo, "Eso no es asunto tuyo. Y ellos empezaron."

Intentando no reírme de la frase infantil que Hiei había dicho sin querer, me di la vuelta, luego me senté y olí el aire con indecisión. "Creo que me has manchado la cama de sangre. Puedo olerla."

Dos ojos carmesíes me miraron ferozmente a través del oscuro dormitorio. "Estoy intentando dormir, kitsune, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo."

Resoplando con desdén ante el brusco tono de Hiei, me volví a estirar, la inquietud inundando mi mente al preguntarme cómo iba a explicarle a mi madre otra mancha de sangre.

Di otra vuelta en la cama, y me sorprendí al escuchar una constante y rítmica respiración que venía del rincón que Hiei ocupaba. ¿Ya estaba dormido?

Entornando los ojos, traté de ver a través de la oscuridad y encontré a Hiei apoyado contra la pared, los ojos cerrados y el pecho subiendo y bajando suavemente.

Sonreí un poco ante su inconsciente muestra de confianza. Después de años viviendo en el Makai, Hiei, como la mayoría de demonios, era muy prudente en cuanto cuándo y dónde dormía. Durante el sueño era cuando un youkai era más vulnerable, y dormir en el sitio equivocado, o en la compañía equivocada, fácilmente podría haber resultado mortal. El simple hecho de que Hiei estuviera dispuesto a bajar la guardia lo suficiente para descansar en mi presencia demostraba que se fiaba de mí más de lo que decía, por lo que estaba agradecido. La confianza era algo que raras veces había recibido en mi vida anterior y me era, por tanto, muy preciada en ésta.

En mayor parte ésa era la razón por la cual, a pesar de esporádicos coqueteos, no tenía ninguna intención de quebrantar la confianza de Hiei. A pesar del hecho que de yo era, por naturaleza, una criatura muy sensual, tenía suficiente control para resistir mis más básicos impulsos de youko.

Además, no estaba seguro de que Hiei supiera cómo reaccionar ante una proposición, y valoraba nuestra amistad demasiado como para arriesgarme haciendo que se sintiera incómodo conmigo. Naturalmente, después de cómo había sido su vida, no podía culparle.

Más que otra cosa, Hiei necesitaba un amigo, y yo sería eso para él.

--------

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente en una habitación vacía. Hiei se había ido hacía rato, el único indicio de su paso era la ventana abierta que había al lado mi escritorio. Su ausencia era de esperar. Mientras que a menudo se quedaba a pasar la noche cuando el tiempo era menos que favorable, nunca se quedaba lo suficiente para que mi madre le encontrara.

Me levanté y emprendí mi habitual rutina: ducha, vestirse, desayuno, y un rápido paseo hacia el instituto.

Ese día, el instituto fue todavía más aburrido de lo normal, en mayor parte debido al hecho de que era incapaz de centrarme en ninguna de mis clases. Me iba distrayendo el familiar youki de Hiei, que me esperaba fuera. Era una presencia reconfortante en el fondo, si bien hacía que estuviera ansioso de que las clases se acabaran.

Después de que mi última clase terminara, me apresuré hacia mi taquilla, sabiendo que probablemente Hiei se estaría impacientando. A menudo me esperaba después del instituto, pero siempre tenía alguna queja cuando nos encontrábamos, haciendo que pareciera menos como si me hubiese esperado todo el día muerto de aburrimiento, y más como si hubiese llegado tarde a un encuentro importante, y hubiera malgastado su tiempo. Era, de hecho, gracioso en cierto modo.

Metí mis libros en la taquilla, la precipitación haciendo que abandonara mi habitual cuidada organización. Precisamente cuando casi había terminado hice una mueca, notando que alguien estaba de pie justo detrás de mí. Probablemente otra chica que quería pedirme para salir. ¡No tenía tiempo para eso!

No mostrando ninguna señal de que me había percatado de esta nueva molestia, acabé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con calma antes de darme la vuelta, el sonido metálico de mi taquilla al cerrarse todavía resonando por los vestíbulos.

Al darme la vuelta, me sorprendí al encontrarme mirando no a una adolescente llena de hormonas, sino a un joven. Lo reconocí vagamente de algunas de mis clases, pero no podía recordar haber hablado alguna vez con él. Normalmente se sentaba al final del aula, dibujando muy concentrado.

Era un palmo más alto que yo, con un sedoso y corto pelo negro. Sus ojos eran de un gélido azul, y se veían más fríos que los de la mayoría de humanos.

"Hola, Shuichi," el chico dijo, con voz despreocupada, como si hablara con un amigo en vez de con alguien que probablemente sólo conocía por reputación.

Ese tono amistoso me llevó a registrar mi memoria otra vez, pero todavía no recordaba haber hablado alguna vez con este chico, mucho menos lo relacionaba con haber hablado con regularidad, como su tono sugería.

"Hola..." dije indeciso. "Lo siento,. ¿pero te conozco?"

Los ojos del chico parecieron endurecerse un poco ante eso, pero su voz era tan calmada como antes cuando dijo, "Me llamo Nekura."

Asentí y forcé una sonrisa, pero Nekura no me ofreció ninguna información más, simplemente se quedó allí de pie, mirándome fijamente de un modo que me ponía claramente incómodo.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, dije, "Bueno, me alegro de conocerte, Nekura, pero la verdad es que me tengo que ir. Montones de deberes."

No esperé una respuesta, y salí hacia el vestíbulo. Por desgracia, Nekura me siguió.

"Me preguntaba," dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado, "si tienes planes para este viernes por la noche."

Me detuve, sólo a muy pocos pasos de las puertas que llevaban fuera. Sólo podía imaginar la expresión de total sorpresa en mi cara al pensar en sus palabras.

¿Me estaba invitando a salir? .¿Una cita? Durante mi tiempo en el Ningenkai, me había llovido el cariño de muchas hembras, pero ningún macho se había atrevido nunca a expresar un interés por mí. Los humanos eran muy diferentes a los demonios en lo que a las relaciones sexuales se refería, lo sabía, y a menudo las consideraban incorrectas. Yo realmente no tenía opinión en el asunto. Los youkai apenas se distinguían entre géneros, mucho menos expresaban una preferencia por unos u otros. Yo sabía cuál era mi postura en la cuestión, así que los ningens podían hacer lo que quisieran, por lo que a mí respetaba.

Abandoné mi reflexión cuando me di cuenta de que Nekura estaba todavía observándome, esperando pacientemente una respuesta. "Lo... siento," dije despacio. "Estoy ocupado esa noche. Quizá en otro momento."

Aunque mis palabras fueron educadas, mi tono era definitivo. Estaba, del modo más amable posible, dejando claro que no estaba interesado. Ya había decidido hace mucho tiempo que no me involucraría sentimentalmente con ningún humano, y tenía intención de cumplir esa decisión.

Los ojos de Nekura volvieron a endurecerse, pero pareció forzar una sonrisa, y asintió. "Claro," dijo, antes de girarse y marchándose en dirección por donde habíamos venido. Me quedé con la incómoda impresión de que acababa de hacer un enemigo.

Suspirando, empujé las puertas del instituto, mis preocupaciones abandonándome cuando sentí el aire fresco en mi cara. Era más fácil sentir el youki de Hiei una vez que estaba fuera, y corrí por el patio de recreo hacia el árbol que él estaba ocupando.

"¿Qué te ha hecho tardar tanto?" Exigió Hiei mientras yo echaba un vistazo entre las espesas ramas, tratando de distinguir su oscura forma.

Me encogí de hombros. "Nada importante."

Hiei bajó de un salto del árbol con un movimiento demasiado rápido para que lo pudieran ver la mayoría de humanos, y le sonreí.

"¿Más de esas niñas ningens, entonces?" Preguntó, intentando esconder su diversión frunciendo el ceño. Siempre dejó bastante claro que encontraba divertido mi club de fans, aunque sólo fuera porque me molestaban.

Empecé a andar, y Hiei me siguió el paso fácilmente. "De hecho, no," dije, pasando mis manos por el pelo distraídamente cuando el viento lo lanzó hacia mi cara y mis hombros. "Fue un chico."

Hiei no contestó, obviamente no pensando nada raro sobre eso. Naturalmente, él estaba acostumbrado a cómo funcionaban las cosas en el Makai, y no estaba familiarizado con las normas sociales de los humanos como lo estaba yo. Dejé estar el tema.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi casa en nuestro habitual silencio, hasta que Hiei dijo, con tono ligero, "Nos están siguiendo, lo sabes,. ¿no?"

Asentí, manteniendo con facilidad mi expresión tranquila y despreocupada. "Sí, me he dado cuenta. Desde que salimos del instituto, de hecho."

"Nada de lo que preocuparse," Hiei dijo unos segundos después, dándole una patada a una piedra que tenía a los pies. "Quienquiera que sea no posee nada de youki que yo pueda detectar, ni siquiera reiki. Seguramente será una de tus patéticas admiradoras."

Habría respondido al perspicaz insulto, pero Hiei probablemente tenía razón, así que no tenía sentido. Podía sentir aún un par de ojos clavados en mi espalda, pero como Hiei había dicho, no había ningún youki cercano, además del mío y el de Hiei. Quienquiera que fuera que estaba siguiéndonos era humano.

Caramba. Tenía un acechador.

--------

Esa noche, mientras hacía los deberes, todavía abrigaba la incómoda sensación de estar siendo observado. Sabía que era imposible, mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso de la casa. Supuse que estaba sintiendo a Hiei en el árbol de fuera, aunque no podía notar su youki, lo que debería haber significado que estaba a varios quilómetros de distancia. Quizá lo estaba ocultando.

Después de varios incómodos minutos, me di por vencido con los deberes y me fui a la cama.

-.-.-

_El vestíbulo estaba oscuro y desértico. Caminé deprisa, incómodo ante el espeluznante silencio, y mi mente en otra parte por completo. Y entonces, allí estaban._

_Debería haber sido capaz de detectarlos, por lo menos un poco, incluso si estaban ocultando su youki. A menos que fueran increíblemente poderosos. Lo que, por supuesto, sí eran._

_Dos miembros del Equipo Toguro. Reconocí a ambos, pero sólo sabía el nombre de uno de ellos. Karasu. Me era más conocido porque fue el que más me preocupaba, además de los hermanos Toguro. Sus habilidades en la lucha me sobrepasaban, y en un combate contra él, sabía que no tendría ninguna posibilidad._

_Se pusieron delante de mí, bloqueando el paso por el vestíbulo. Di un paso hacia atrás y me coloqué en posición de lucha, seguro de que tenían intención de luchar. Sabía que no tenía ninguna esperanza de ganar, especialmente contra ambos al mismo tiempo, pero no me hundiría sin luchar._

_Me sorprendí cuando ninguno de los dos youkai atacó. En lugar de eso, Karasu empezó a hablarme, casi en un modo relajado y amistoso, excepto, por supuesto, por las partes de mis amigos y yo muriendo._

_Inmóvil, conservé mi posición, preparado y dispuesto a luchar si fuese necesario. Y sin embargo, cuando lo fue, pasó demasiado deprisa, y estaba demasiado conmocionado para reaccionar._

_El otro youkai que acompañaba a Karasu golpeó con el puño la pared de repente, y yo desvié mi sobresaltada mirada hacia él. ¿Para qué golpeaba la pared? Pero cuando mis ojos volvieron a mirar a Karasu de nuevo, éste ya no estaba._

_Oh. Para eso golpeaba la pared._

_¡Maldita sea! _._¡Una distracción! Y ahora no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Karasu. Mi mirada fue de izquierda a derecha, luego de derecha a izquierda, y escaneé la zona detenidamente con mi youki. No podía sentirlo, cosa que no era ninguna sorpresa, pero no entendía por qué no podía encontrarle. No podía haber desaparecido._

_Entonces me quedé inmóvil cuando sentí unas esbeltas manos apenas rozando mi cuello desde detrás. Mi cuerpo entero se tensó, y no podía moverme. Karasu estaba detrás de mí. Eso ya habría sido malo de por sí, pero con su capacidad de hacer explotar lo que tocaba, la situación se estaba poniendo crítica. Sus manos apenas estaban tocando mi cuello, roces suaves como plumas que hacían que me encogiera, a pesar de su suave naturaleza. Tenerlo tocándome ya era repugnante, pero cada roce de sus dedos podía significar mi muerte._

_Y entonces estaba pasando sus manos por mi pelo, dejando que se deslizara entre sus dedos, y aun así era incapaz de moverme. Cualquier cosa podía provocarle, y no sobreviviría a una explosión desde tan cerca. ¿Pero por qué me estaba tocando así?_

"_Tu pelo está un poco dañado, Kurama. Los cuerpos humanos son tan frágiles."_

_Su voz hizo subir escalofríos por mi espalda, y la sensación de su cálida respiración en mi oído me daba asco. Sabía que sus palabras tenían un significado escondido. Yo tenía un cuerpo humano. Por lo tanto, era débil. Se estaba burlando de mí. Sólo el pensarlo me llenaba de rabia. ¡El maldito cuervo se estaba burlando de mí!_

"_Sé que temes lo que pueda hacerte al tocarte, y sin embargo... tal vez también quieras saberlo."_

_¿Qué?_

_De repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo exactamente. No sólo estaba tratando de asustarme. Estaba..._

_Sentí mi estómago revolverse con todavía más rabia y repugnancia, y me giré, estirando el brazo, esperando dar con su estómago, su pecho, cualquier cosa para hacer que se alejara de mí._

_Saltó y evitó el golpe fácilmente, pareciendo flotar por encima de mí antes de aterrizar al lado de su compañero._

_Me giré y le miré enfurecido, haciendo mis emociones muy claras. _No _quería, de ningún modo, "saber lo que podía hacer al tocarme". Me volví a colocar en mi posición defensiva, listo para luchar por todo lo que valía, aunque por dentro el miedo me consumía. Si él decidía hacer un movimiento, no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerle. Lucharía con todo lo que tuviera, pero perdería. Y cuando lo hiciese, quedaría vulnerable, y podía asegurar por cómo había actuado hasta ahora que la violación no era algo que desaprobara._

_Personalmente, preferiría morir. Oh por favor, Inari, no me hagas sufrir eso. Mi orgullo de youko no sobreviviría._

_Sentí náuseas._

_Me sentía impotente, completamente impotente, y esa sensación desconocida me atormentaba. Sentí más miedo inundando mi cuerpo mientras Karasu hablaba, sus fríos ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo despiadadamente._

_Y en ese tormentoso momento de auténtico y total miedo, fui vagamente consciente de un pensamiento atravesar mi torturada mente._

_Ojalá Hiei estuviera aquí._

-.-.-

Desperté de mi pesadilla, jadeando y cubierto de sudor. Cuando el ritmo de mi corazón regresó a un nivel normal, tomé una profunda y tranquilizadora bocanada de aire, y cerré los ojos fuertemente, incorporándome y sosteniendo la cabeza entre mis manos.

Jamás, en ninguna de mis otras vidas, me había sentido tan violado. Karasu nunca me hizo nada más que tocarme brevemente, además de intentar matarme, y aun así, le temía más que a ninguna otra cosa. Era esa sensación de impotencia que me dio. Que podía hacerme lo que quisiera, y yo sería incapaz de detenerle. Siempre había sido una criatura fuerte, temida por muchos. No estaba acostumbrado a la impotencia.

Había tenido muchos acechadores y similares en el Makai. Los admiradores me habían seguido implacablemente, hasta que yo cedía a sus avances o les mataba por pesados. Las cosas eran muy parecidas para mí en el Ningenkai, aunque de un modo menos agresivo.

Pero Karasu había sido diferente a todos los demás. Había estado completamente obsesionado conmigo, y había deseado retorcidamente que muriera, mientras que ésa era la última cosa que mis otros admiradores querían. Había temido a Karasu como nunca había temido a ninguna otra criatura.

Durante meses después del torneo, tuve pesadillas sobre él. Algunas eran recuerdos, como lo había sido ésta, y otras eran sueños horrendos, imágenes que todavía me atormentaban.

Pero finalmente las pesadillas terminaron, y mis noches volvieron a ser normales. Entonces,. ¿por qué estaba soñando otra vez con Karasu?

* * *

Bien. Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que de momento os haya gustado... No os podéis ni imaginar lo interesante que se pondrá en próximos capítulos n.n 

Ah, quería comentaros una cosa. Como los de Fanfiction han puesto una nueva herramienta para que se pueda responder directamente a los reviews sin tener que hacerlo en la siguiente actualización, pues he decidido que la utilizaré. Así pues, en el fic NO contestaré a ningún review, a no ser que alguien pregunte algo y yo considere que los demás lectores también deban saber ese algo. Si queréis que os responda, pero no sois miembros registrados, dejad vuestro e-mail. Me comprometo a contestar TODOS vuestros reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima!

PS: Argh, estoy harta de tener que poner puntitos para evitar que los signos de exclamación y de interrogación desaparezcan cuando hay una coma delante... ¿Alguien sabe cómo puedo solucionarlo? Si es que hay solución, claro... Ya me quejé, pero no me han hecho caso u.u


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

-- Kurama's POV --

Al día siguiente me dirigí al instituto con cansancio, agotado y medio dormido. Después de la pesadilla, no había podido volver a dormirme, y había pasado el resto de la noche haciendo deberes. Ahora iba unos seis temas por delante en cada asignatura.

Suspiré, pasando una mano por mi largo pelo carmesí mientras andaba. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y estaba seguro de que tenía que tener un aspecto absolutamente horrible.

"Deja de intentar arreglarte el pelo, zorro. Ya está bien."

Di un brinco, sorprendido de encontrar a Hiei a mi lado. Normalmente no iba al instituto conmigo por las mañanas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hiei?"

Se encogió de hombros y dijo, "Parecías desgraciado." Como si eso lo explicara todo.

"Lo soy," mascullé, arrastrando los pies por el hormigón.

"¿Por qué?"

Hiei estaba siendo excepcionalmente hablador, y me pregunté si debería aprovechar la oportunidad y desahogarme. Pero no. No necesitaba descargar todos mis problemas en Hiei, especialmente cuando era algo estúpido como una pesadilla. Probablemente sólo se reiría de mí, de todos modos.

"No es nada. Sólo una larga noche."

Al decir eso, recordé la presencia que había sentido observándome la noche anterior. "Por cierto,. ¿dormiste en el árbol de delante mi habitación ayer por la noche, Hiei?" Pregunté con indiferencia.

"No," el pequeño demonio contestó, distraído mirando amenazadoramente a un humano que pasaba andando inocentemente por la acera. "Dormí en un árbol del templo de Genkai. ¿Por qué?"

Si Hiei había estado en el templo de Genkai la pasada noche, entonces no podía haber sido él lo que sentí vigilándome. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, pero oculté el malestar y simplemente respondí, "Por nada. Sólo curiosidad."

"Espero que fueras mejor mentiroso en tu otra vida."

Le miré rápidamente, los ojos bien abiertos cuando se encontraron con la viva mirada carmesí de Hiei. "¿Qué?"

"Estás mintiendo," dijo Hiei, sin alterar la voz.

¿Cómo lo hizo? Mi destreza a la hora de mentir era lo que me permitía pasar tan fácilmente por humano en esta vida. ¿Por qué no podía mentirle a Hiei?

Asentí. "Tienes razón." No tenía sentido tratar de negarlo.

"Pero no vas a decirme qué pasa."

No era una pregunta. Estaba simplemente constatando un hecho, pero sentí la necesidad de contestar de todas maneras.

"Te lo diría si pensara que es importante," dije con seriedad.

Hiei no contestó, lo que tomé como una aceptación. Estuvimos en silencio durante un rato, hasta que no pude resistir por más tiempo el impulso de tomarle el pelo sólo un poco.

"¿Qué hace que te preocupes tanto, en todo caso?" Pregunté, con una buena sonrisa mientras le daba un golpecito con el codo.

"Hn," gruñó Hiei, no desconcertado ni lo más mínimo. "Si te tomas eso por preocupación es que eres mucho más idiota de lo que pensaba. Es sólo que no quiero que nada afecte tu forma de luchar. No tendré un aliado que pierde la concentración, especialmente cuando eso podría significar la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte en una batalla."

"¿Tu muerte o la mía?"

"La mía, por supuesto."

"Claro. No estás, evidentemente, preocupado por mí."

"Evidentemente."

Me maravillé de con qué facilidad Hiei ignoraba mis bromas, cuando otro probablemente estaría tirado en el suelo, falto de partes esenciales del cuerpo después de meterse con Hiei del modo en que yo a menudo lo hacía.

Llegamos al instituto demasiado pronto, y Hiei hizo una rápida huida hacia las ramas de un árbol cercano, no queriendo encontrarse con mi club de fans.

"Cobarde," dije en voz baja, antes de abrirme camino con dificultad entre la multitud de chicas para llegar al edificio.

Cuando entré en clase, después de una rápida visita a mi taquilla, me sorprendí al encontrarme un pequeño grupo de chicas reunida alrededor de mi mesa. No era del todo insólito, pero normalmente yo estaba en la mesa cuando ellas estaban agrupadas alrededor de ella, así que estaba con razón confundido.

Cuando me vieron, las chicas se dispersaron hacia un lado, riéndose tontamente y susurrando. Las miré interrogativamente, y una de ellas señaló mi mesa y dijo, "Alguien te ha dejado una carta, Shuichi."

Suspiré y me senté, recogiendo y examinando el pequeño sobre blanco que habían dejado allí. Mi nombre humano estaba escrito con letra clara en la parte delantera.

Lo abrí con cuidado, y desdoblé el papel que encontré dentro.

Sentí otro escalofrío cuando estiré el papel y me encontré... a mí. Era un cuidadoso dibujo de mí, sentado en mi mesa, escribiendo. La mesa de mi habitación.

**--------**

"Zorro,. ¿pero qué te pasa?"

"¡Lo siento muchísimo, Hiei!" Dije mientras corría a mi cuarto de baño a coger una toalla para el empapado demonio de fuego.

"¿Sabes cuánto rato he estado esperando allí fuera?. ¿Desde cuándo cierras la ventana?" Hiei gritó desde mi habitación, me apresuré en volver, haciéndole callar.

"¡Despertarás a mi madre!"

Hiei me dirigió una feroz mirada, no parecía ni un poco arrepentido cuando le di la toalla, la cual arrebató de mis manos.

"¡Lo siento!" Dije otra vez.

Había cerrado la ventana y bajado la persiana tan pronto como llegué a casa del instituto, el dibujo que había recibido esa mañana y sus implicaciones todavía frescas en mi mente. No me gustaba la idea de nadie excepto Hiei vigilándome, y sólo él porque sabía que lo hacía por un sentido de protección hacia el único verdadero amigo que había tenido, no porque obtuviese de ello algún tipo de placer morboso.

Estaba en la ducha cuando Hiei había llegado, buscando refugiarse de la tormenta desatándose fuera. Por lo visto, había estado golpeando en la ventana durante varios minutos antes de que yo regresara a mi habitación.

Hiei se secó, todavía viéndose muy molesto, y yo me senté en mi escritorio.

"¿Qué te pasa últimamente?" Preguntó Hiei mientras se secaba el pelo bruscamente con la toalla. "Nunca cierras la ventana."

Me pregunté si debería contárselo. Quienquiera que fuera mi acechador, era evidentemente humano, así que no tenía de qué preocuparme,. ¿no? Pero sin embargo estaba dejando que me afectara por alguna razón.

"Es sólo que... bueno, por lo visto tengo un acosador."

"¿Y?. ¿No eres acosado por niñas ningen cada día?"

Casi me reí ante eso, pero asentí. "Bueno, sí, pero..."

Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y saqué el dibujo, apenas echándole un vistazo antes de dárselo a Hiei. No quería mirarlo otra vez.

Hiei lo desdobló lentamente, no pareciendo muy interesado hasta que vio lo que representaba. "Quienquiera que dibujara esto estaba mirando por tu ventana," dijo en voz baja, un poco de enfado filtrándose en su voz.

"Eso es lo que pensé yo también. Ésa es la razón por la que cerré la ventana."

"¿Es por eso que no pudiste dormir la pasada noche?. ¿Pudiste sentirlo?"

Miré al suelo, recordando lo que había sucedido durante mi conversación con Hiei esa mañana, y el hecho de que por lo visto, no podía mentirle.

"En cierto modo, sí."

No era una mentira, por lo menos. Pero él también sabría que no era toda la verdad.

Hiei se me quedó mirando escépticamente durante unos instantes antes de perder interés. Volvió a doblar el dibujo y me lo lanzó.

"Deja de preocuparte, zorro estúpido. Probablemente es sólo un patético humano con nada mejor que hacer. Y puedo vivir contigo teniendo la ventana cerrada durante un tiempo."

Sonreí aliviado. Hiei estaba intentando tranquilizarme a su manera, incluso si estaba cuidadosamente oculto detrás de un insulto.

"Gracias."

**--------**

"¡Zorro!"

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y me incorporé rápidamente para sentarme, las sombras de la pesadilla desvaneciéndose para dejarme ver mi oscura habitación, y Hiei de pie junto a mi cama, su expresión entre preocupada y molesta.

Estaba jadeando, y cerré fuertemente los ojos, intentando apartar de mi mente el recuerdo de mi último sueño. Desafortunadamente, eso sólo hizo que las imágenes volvieran a mi imaginación con más facilidad.

"Estabas gritando," Hiei dijo con severidad. "Me despertaste. ¿Qué estabas soñando?"

Parpadeé otra vez y, soñolientamente, centré mi atención en Hiei.

_Estaba soñando con un cuervo psicótico que quería matarme... entre otras cosas._

"Nada."

Aquella expresión escéptica reapareció en la cara de Hiei, y dijo, "Qué raro."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté, algo nervioso.

"Has hecho un buen escándalo gritando para no estar soñando nada."

Dirigí una mirada airada al pequeño y fisgón demonio y dije, "Bueno, evidentemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Sólo quise decir que no era sobre nada importante."

"En un momento gritaste 'Karasu'."

Sus palabras fueron directas, pero llenas con furia apenas contenida. No estaba seguro de hacia dónde estaba dirigida esa ira, pero esperaba que no fuera hacia mí.

Asintiendo, hice todo lo posible por esconder mi inquietud mientras decía, "Eso tiene mucho sentido, ya que la pesadilla era sobre Karasu, si es que tienes que saberlo."

No pretendía sonar tan brusco como lo hice, pero el Hiei entrometido empezaba a molestarme. En otro momento, disfrutaría de la preocupación apenas disimulada del youkai, pero ésta era una ocasión en la que no la apreciaba. El tema con Karasu lo sentía muy personal, incluso ahora, y me sentía avergonzado de una manera extraña. Que atraiga a un demonio porque éste quiera matarme era una cosa, pero tener a uno que estaba tan obsesionado conmigo, y que había querido matarme por los pervertidos motivos que Karasu tuvo, era... embarazoso. Y el modo en que me hizo parecer la pobre víctima de toda la situación no había ayudado nada. El hecho de que le hubiese matado era apenas consolador.

Hiei todavía estaba observándome, cubriendo su preocupación con una máscara de fastidio. "El cuervo está muerto, Kurama."

"Ya sé que está muerto," dije con brusquedad. "Pero trata de decírselo a mi subconsciente."

Por suerte, sí que conseguí volver a dormirme, aunque tardé un rato. Me desperté para encontrarme que Hiei ya se había ido otra vez, y sonreí al recordar sus débiles intentos de consolarme la noche anterior.

"_Olvídalo y vuélvete a dormir, zorro."_

Eso era lo más cerca de reconfortante que Hiei nunca había estado, pero le estaba agradecido por el esfuerzo.

El día pasó con normalidad, no recibí nuevos dibujos en el instituto. Sentí mi tensión suavizarse al volver a casa, empezando a pensar que quizá todo esto se calmaría. En una semana o dos incluso sería capaz de abrir la ventana de nuevo.

Subí alegremente las escaleras hacia mi habitación, diciéndole a mi madre que estaría listo para cenar en un momento. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y dejé mis libros en el escritorio antes de dirigirme hacia el armario para sacar ropa cómoda que ponerme. Estaba a punto de empezar a desvestirme cuando me di cuenta de algo.

Había un pequeño sobre blanco en mi almohada.

Me dirigí hacia la cama y cogí el sobre, mis manos temblando un poco a pesar de esforzarme todo lo posible para permanecer tranquilo mientras lo abría.

Era otro dibujo, esta vez de mí durmiendo en mi cama.

Una suave brisa entró a través de mi ventana abierta mientras yo estaba de pie, con la mirada fija en el dibujo.

Un momento...

_¿Mi ventana abierta?_

Fui apresuradamente hacia la ventana y la cerré de golpe, sintiéndome mareado de repente. Cerré esa ventana ayer, tan pronto como llegué a casa. ¡La cerré!

"¿Shuichi?"

Me puse tenso cuando la voz de mi madre llegó desde las escaleras. Metí apresuradamente el dibujo debajo de la almohada antes de darme prisa en salir de la habitación, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de mí.

--------

Mi madre estaba preocupada por mí. No comí mucho esa noche. Naturalmente, es difícil conservar el apetito cuando tenía otro acechador misterioso, y mis pesadillas sobre Karasu estaban empezando a volver.

Esa noche, tuve otra pesadilla. Y cuando me desperté, mi ventana estaba otra vez abierta.

* * *

Dio la casualidad que me puse a traducir este capítulo por la noche. Os aseguro que se me pusieron los pelos de punta cuando llegué a lo de los dibujos... Imaginaos ahora mismo que estáis tan tranquilas en vuestra habitación, haciendo cualquier cosa y hay alguien que os está observando... Qué mal rollo, ugh.

Quiero agradecer desde aquí todos vuestros reviews. Me hicieron mucha ilusión y me puse con más ganas con este capítulo nn

¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

-- Kurama's POV --

Era evidente para todo el mundo que ese acosador estaba afectándome. Hiei ya no me visitaba tan a menudo, seguramente molesto con la actitud irritable que tenía últimamente, y mi madre estaba preguntándome constantemente si estaba bien. Incluso Yusuke y Kuwabara me habían notado diferente, y estaban hablando de pedirle a Koenma que me diera un descanso con todo eso del detective espiritual por un tiempo.

"Estás estresado; trabajas demasiado y no descansas lo suficiente, Kurama," dijo Yusuke distraídamente desde donde estaba sentado en la cama, a mi lado. Él, Kuwabara y yo estábamos en la habitación de Kuwabara, los otros dos jugando con entusiasmo a un video juego mientras yo observaba.

Aparté el pelo hacia atrás y suspiré, mirando sin mucho interés cómo el personaje de Yusuke en el juego de lucha al que estaban jugando le daba una buena paliza al de Kuwabara. Era difícil concentrarse en algo últimamente. Mis pesadillas estaban aumentando, y se estaban volviendo más espantosas a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y todavía seguía recibiendo dibujos de mi misterioso acechador.

"No estoy estresado, Yusuke, sólo estoy... distraído. No es nada de lo que preocuparse, de verdad."

Tracé distraídamente un dibujo invisible en la tela de la cama de Kuwabara, tratando de mirar hacia abajo, en caso de que para Yusuke fuera tan fácil descubrir mis mentiras como lo era para Hiei.

"Bueno, si Koenma te diera un descanso, entonces... ese movimiento no fue justo Urameshi, y lo sabes... a lo mejor no tendrías tantas distracciones."

Me reí cuando Kuwabara se puso a discutir con Yusuke al mismo tiempo que expresaba su preocupación por mí. "No es para tanto, chicos. Y de todos modos, tampoco hemos tenido muchos casos últimamente."

Les observé mientras jugaban un rato más, sintiendo que mi aburrimiento crecía. Realmente no estaba muy interesado en los videojuegos, aunque solía ser bueno jugando a ellos. Algunas veces la capacidad de los humanos de pasarse largos ratos con una misma cosa para entretenerse me asombraba.

Al final, me levanté, desperezándome un poco mientras decía, "Bueno, me voy a casa. Muchos deberes."

Ninguno de mis amigos levantó la vista, pero Yusuke dijo, "Vale, pero... Kuwabara, al menos intenta defenderte... piensa en lo que te hemos dicho, Kurama."

De hecho, sí que pensé en lo que me dijeron de camino hacia casa. Era amable por su parte de ofrecerme un descanso, pero no tenía ninguna intención de aceptarlo. Sabía que lo hacían con buena intención, pero a veces me enfadaba con ellos. Ellos, junto con todos los demás, suponían automáticamente por mi apariencia que era delicado, alguien que tenía que ser protegido. Era el único inconveniente de este cuerpo que ahora poseía, además del hecho de que parecía atraer a acosadores psicópatas.

Pero, a pesar de lo que Yusuke o cualquier otra persona pensara, yo era completamente capaz de cuidar de mí mismo. Me ofendía el hecho de que mi apariencia hiciera que los demás sintieran que tenían que mimarme, y estaba decidido a demostrar mi valía, y volver a ganarme el respeto que tuve en mi otra vida. Nadie había considerado frágil a Youko Kurama, y lo echaba de menos.

Cuando llegué a casa, y subí a mi habitación, había otro sobre esperándome en la almohada. Casi ni me molesté en abrirlo, pero me venció la curiosidad. Rasgué el sobre y desdoblé el trozo de papel de dentro para encontrar otro dibujo. Éste era de mí en casa de Kuwabara, sentado en su cama, pero Yusuke y Kuwabara no aparecían misteriosamente en el dibujo. Su ausencia parecía tener un silencioso y espantoso significado, uno en el que no me molesté en pararme a pensar en ese momento.

Metí el dibujo dentro del cajón de mi escritorio, en donde me había deshecho de todos los otros que había recibido hasta ahora. No quería mirarlos, pero por alguna razón, parecía que no podía tirarlos. Tenía la extraña impresión de que deshacerme de ellos sería una terrible equivocación.

Después de cerrar el cajón, me senté en el escritorio, decidido a despejar mi mente y centrarme en los deberes. Vagamente me di cuenta de que echaba de menos a Hiei. Su presencia siempre me era reconfortante por alguna razón, y me encontraba solo sin él.

Pero saqué todo pensamiento de Hiei de mi cabeza, y empecé a escribir.

**--------**

Al día siguiente, salí tarde del instituto. Un profesor me había pedido que me quedara después de clase e hiciera de profesor particular a un nuevo estudiante, y la sesión de estudio había durado más de lo que yo había previsto. Había llamado a mi madre para informarle de que llegaría tarde, pero ahora me enfrentaba a la desafortunada tarea de volver andando a casa solo en la oscuridad.

Anduve con calma por la acera, no intimidado ni lo más mínimo por la oscura y desértica calle. No había nada en el mundo humano que pudiera representar una amenaza para mí, así que no había razón para estar asustado.

Estaba, de hecho, tan absorto en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera sentí la silenciosa figura siguiéndome, o sus ojos observándome. No me di cuenta de su presencia hasta que oí una suave voz llamándome cuando pasé por el parque.

Me detuve, imaginando que estaba oyendo cosas, pero siendo prudente al mismo tiempo. Y entonces lo volví a escuchar.

"Shuichi..."

La voz venía sin duda del parque, y di un paso en su dirección a la vez que preguntaba, "¿Quién está ahí?"

Hubo una suave y siniestra risa, y luego escuché, "Ven y lo sabrás."

Sentí un escalofrío, pero entré silenciosamente en el parque, los libros bien apretados contra mi pecho. No podía sentir ningún youki, pero podía percibir vagamente el olor de un humano que venía de algún lugar en el parque. Desafortunadamente, aunque mis sentidos eran mucho más fuertes que los de los humanos normales, no eran ni de lejos tan fuertes como lo habían sido en mi forma de youko, y no podía identificar la localización precisa del humano utilizando sólo mi sentido del olfato.

Me abrí paso entre el laberinto de bancos del parque y mesas de picnic hasta que llegué al bosque en las afueras del parque. Y entonces escuché la voz de nuevo.

"Ven a verme, Shuichi..."

Sonaba casi juguetona, pero de un modo espantoso.

Entré en el bosque, sintiendo mi tensión suavizarse un poco al estar rodeado de vida vegetal. Nada podría hacerme daño aquí. El bosque entero era mi aliado. Me deslicé silenciosamente en el bosque, siguiendo la risueña y burlona voz, y sin embargo, a la vez inquietante.

Finalmente, el bosque empezó a ser menos espeso, y llegué a un pequeño claro. Los árboles se detenían en el borde, y formaban un claro círculo alrededor de la zona. Entré en el claro con cautela, echando de menos la protectora altura de los árboles, pero satisfecho con la hierba bajo mis pies.

La voz había desaparecido el momento en el que entré en el claro, y escaneé la zona detenidamente, buscando cualquier señal de vida. Todo estaba en silencio, y entrecerré los ojos, tratando de distinguir mejor mis alrededores.

No reaccioné cuando sentí una cálida respiración en mi oído, aunque cada parte de mí quisiera gritar.

"Gracias por venir."

Las palabras fueron dichas desde tan de cerca que pude sentir unos suaves labios rozando mi oreja, y aun así no me moví. Me quedé paralizado, justo como lo había estado hacía unos meses, cuando me enfrenté a Karasu. ¿Por qué, al parecer, no podía moverme?

Quienquiera que fuera estaba detrás, inclinándose sobre mi hombro para susurrar en mi oído. Sentí que mi cuerpo estaba tenso, e intenté que por lo menos mi boca funcionara, para exigirle a esa persona que se apartara de mí, pero la voz me traicionó y seguí en silencio.

Quizá notando mi incomodidad, la figura se retiró de detrás de mí y se puso en mi campo de visión. Mis ojos se ensancharon, y por fin encontré mi voz.

"¿... Nekura?"

Estaba de pie delante de mí, todo rastro de la dócil y educada actitud que había mostrado en el vestíbulo hacía varios días le había abandonado. Su postura era segura, sus manos descansaban de manera arrogante en sus caderas. La boca torcida en una sonrisa demente.

Retrocedí un par de pasos, habiendo haber recuperado, al parecer, por fin la capacidad de moverme, y le miré con odio. "¿Qué quieres?"

Su respuesta fue simple y directa. "A ti."

Mi mente estaba acelerándose. Nekura era, evidentemente, el acechador,. ¿pero por qué no había sido capaz de sentirle? Sólo un youkai dotado podría haberse acercado sigilosamente a mí del modo en el que él lo acababa de hacer, pero no detectaba nada de youki en él. Y no podía ser un youkai haciéndose pasar por un alumno, porque recordaba vagamente que había ido a mi instituto durante años. E incluso si fuera un youkai,. ¿por qué me estaría llamando por mi nombre humano?

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunté, queriendo ganar tiempo.

"Sabes exactamente qué quiero decir."

Di otro paso hacia atrás, y le miré con cautela. "Ya te lo dije, no estoy interesado."

El enfado brilló en los fríos ojos azules de Nekura, y dijo, "De hecho, dijiste que estabas ocupado. Y sin embargo, de alguna manera tuviste tiempo para encontrarte con otra persona."

Mi mirada cambió de enfadada a interrogativa, y viéndolo, Nekura dio más detalles. "El bajito. Pelo negro."

Hiei. Por supuesto. Nekura me había estado siguiendo a casa cuando volvía con Hiei ese día. Y si había estado observándome siempre desde entonces, probablemente también había visto a Hiei entrar por la ventana de mi habitación unas cuantas veces.

"Es sólo un amigo mío. Su nombre es Hiei."

"Ya veo. Así que a menudo tienes a gente que sólo es tu amiga entrando a escondidas por tu ventana y pasando la noche," dijo en tono acusatorio.

Sentí mi ira encenderse de nuevo, y dije, mi voz terriblemente calmada, "Mi relación con Hiei o la falta con el mismo, no es asunto tuyo."

"¿Un tema delicado?" Preguntó Nekura, sonriendo con satisfacción.

Le ignoré, diciendo en su lugar, "Quiero que me dejes en paz. Sé que me has estado enviando esos dibujos, y sé que me has estado siguiendo, y quiero que pares."

Nekura no contestó, simplemente se quedó observándome, sus ojos mirándome de un modo casi hambriento.

"¿Entiendes?" Pregunté, intentando asegurarme de que me había explicado con claridad.

"Quiero que te alejes de él."

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, sorprendido ante el repentino cambio de tema.

"Quiero que te alejes de ese chico con el que te vi," dijo Nekura. "Él no puede tenerte."

Estaba impresionado, por decir lo mínimo. Sentí un poco de mi antiguo yo empujando por estar al frente de mi conciencia al considerar la audacia de este patético humano que se atrevía a pensar que podía darme órdenes.

"No sé de dónde sacaste la idea de que puedes controlar mis acciones," dije lentamente. "Pero te equivocaste. Te sugiero que te mantengas alejado de mí de ahora en adelante."

Y con eso, me giré y me fui, mis manos apretadas en puños, temblando de ira. Nekura no me siguió. Me dirigí hacia casa, mis movimientos tensos y forzados, hirviendo de cólera.

Sin embargo, cuando me metí en la cama, todavía furioso, había una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza, susurrándome que acababa de cometer un terrible error.

* * *

Una vez más aquí n.n ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Sip, es un poco más corto que los dos anteriores, pero a mí ya me ha ido bien, porque mucho tiempo no he tenido y temía no poder actualizar esta semana...

Para las personas que intuían que Nekura era el acechador... ¡felicidades, habéis acertado! n.n

Me despido hasta la semana que viene, agradeciéndoos una vez más todos vuestros reviews. Me dan mucho ánimo :D


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

-- Yusuke's POV --

"Eh... estás de broma,. ¿verdad?"

La feroz mirada que Hiei me dirigió me dejó bastante claro que, definitivamente, no estaba bromeando. No es que realmente hubiera pensado que lo estaba; Hiei no era de los que bromeaban. Sólo estaba sorprendido.

"Hiei, Kurama tiene montones de acosadoras. Estoy bastante seguro de que ya está acostumbrado."

La expresión del oscuro y pequeño medio koorime nunca cambió de la hosca mirada que normalmente tenía cuando dijo, "Éste es diferente. Sólo quiero que le vigiles."

Mis ojos se ensancharon un poco ante eso. "¿Éste?" Pregunté, conteniendo la risa. Esto era divertidísimo. Kurama estaba siendo acosado por un _tío_.

"Sí."

Estaba algo sorprendido de que Hiei no pareciera pensar que era raro. Nunca me había parecido de la clase que...

"¿Y bien?" Hiei exigió, distrayéndome de la interesante idea que se me acababa de ocurrir. Todavía me estaba mirando ferozmente desde el otro lado del banco donde estábamos sentados. Algunas personas que pasaban se paraban y se le quedaban mirando (su pelo que desafiaba la gravedad tendía a atraer la atención), pero él pareció no darse cuenta.

Suspiré. "Kurama puede cuidarse solo. Es como te he dicho, trata con acosadores todo el tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que normalmente hace?"

Hiei pareció pensar en ello un instante, luego respondió con calma. "He oído que cuando era un youko, o bien dormía con ellos o los mataba."

Tuve un repentino ataque de tos, lo que en realidad era sólo un pobre disfraz de mi risa histérica, y era vagamente consciente de que Hiei se estaba empezando a enfadar mucho, una señal peligrosa. Cuando mi tos se calmó, le dirigí una amplia sonrisa, mi visión algo borrosa porque mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Vaya, no sabía que Kurama fuera tan–"

"Más vale que no acabes esa frase."

Prácticamente podía sentir la ira de Hiei, así que decidí dejarlo. "Mira, Hiei," empecé, intentando ser serio. "Si estás tan preocupado por Kurama,. ¿por qué no le echas un vistazo a este acosador tú mismo?"

Hiei se puso tenso inmediatamente al oír mis palabras, y dijo, con voz áspera. "Yo _no_ estoy preocupado."

Alcé una ceja al darme cuenta de exactamente lo que pasaba. "No lo estás,. ¿eh?"

"No."

Sonriendo abiertamente otra vez, venciéndome la curiosidad, dije, "¿Te gusta Kurama, Hiei?"

Me esperaba un arranque violento, o la punta de una katana en mi garganta, pero Hiei simplemente se me quedó mirando. "Es mi compañero de lucha y aliado. Así que sí, si es que tienes que saberlo, yo–"

Evidentemente, Hiei no entendió lo que había querido decir, pero decidí que ya le había presionado suficiente por un día. "No importa. Si te está molestando tanto, le echaré un vistazo a ese tío,. ¿vale?"

Hiei asintió, aparentemente satisfecho, y se levantó del banco del parque.

"Entonces va al instituto de Kurama,. ¿no?. ¿Cómo se llama?" Pregunté, reclinándome y permitiéndome relajarme por fin, ahora que Hiei ya no estaba sentado a mi lado. No importaba cuánto tiempo hiciese que le conocía, todavía me ponía algo nervioso. Naturalmente, las constantes miradas mortíferas desde luego no ayudaban a que me sintiera a gusto.

"Nekura."

--------

La reacción de Kuwabara ante _el_ acechador de Kurama no fue exactamente tan de aceptación como lo había sido la mía.

"Eso es de mal gusto, Urameshi."

Me encogí de hombros. "Lo que tú digas. Escucha, Hiei quiere que le echemos un vistazo al tío."

"¿El enano?" Preguntó Kuwabara, tan sorprendido como yo lo había estado, e incluso levantando la vista de la carta que estaba escribiendo a Yukina. "¿Y él por qué se preocupa?"

Una sonrisa tiraba de mis labios, y me estaba muriendo por soltarle mi teoría a alguien, pero dudaba de que Kuwabara se lo fuese a tomar bien, así que mantuve la boca cerrada. "¡Qué más da! Hagámoslo y ya está."

--------

Al día siguiente, Kuwabara y yo estábamos esperando fuera del instituto de Kurama al final del día. Nos habíamos escapado de nuestro instituto a la hora del almuerzo, y habíamos pasado unas cuantas horas holgazaneando antes de apresurarnos a llegar al instituto de Kurama justo a tiempo para la última campana. Sólo teníamos que asegurarnos de que Kurama no nos viera, y estar atento a ese tal Nekura. Habíamos conseguido una descripción suya de uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Le di un codazo a Kuwabara cuando vi a Kurama bajando con elegancia las escaleras del instituto, un rebaño de chicas siguiéndole de cerca detrás. Kuwabara se rió por lo bajo, pero nos quedamos escondidos detrás de un árbol, tratando de mantener nuestro reiki lo suficientemente bajo para que Kurama no pudiera detectarnos a menos que él lo quisiera.

Kurama hacía rato que se había ido antes de que viéramos a nadie que concordara con la descripción que nos habían dado. Quedaban unos cuantos alumnos remoloneando en el patio, pero por lo general, el sitio estaba de abandonado.

Entonces fue cuando le vimos. Un chico alto y pálido, con un sedoso y corto pelo negro. Estaba bajando lentamente las escaleras del instituto con la misma gracia felina que Kurama. No podía ver sus ojos todavía para saber si eran de color azul claro, pero sabía que ése tenía que ser el tío que buscábamos. Podía sentir algo extraño en él, ni youki o reiki exactamente, sino algo que... no correspondía. Parecía desentonar, de algún modo.

Le di otro codazo a Kuwabara y asentí en dirección al chico. Kuwabara también asintió, y salimos de nuestro escondite, dirigiéndonos con decisión hacia el acosador. Se dio cuenta de nosotros segundos después de que abandonáramos el abrigo de los árboles, y se detuvo, esperando pacientemente a que llegáramos. De algún modo, ya parecía saber exactamente lo que pasaba.

Decidiendo que sería mejor intentar hacer esto primero de manera amistosa, dije, "¡Eh, tenemos que hablar contigo!"

Para mí, amistosamente significaba resistir el impulso de golpear la cara de ese tío.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda cuando esos gélidos ojos azules me miraron con frialdad. "¿Sí?"

Por algún motivo, no podía hablar. Había sido arrastrado por una oleada de familiaridad el momento en el que esos ojos se habían clavado en mí. Jamás en mi vida me había encontrado con este chico, y sin embargo... le había visto en algún lugar.

Kuwabara pareció darse cuenta de que algo me ocurría, así que asumió la tarea de intimidar a Nekura.

"Escucha amigo, soy Kazuma Kuwabara, y éste es Yusuke Urameshi. Somos famosos y fuertes luchadores¡y vamos a patearte el culo si no dejas en paz a Kurama!"

Nekura levantó una ceja. "¿Kurama?" Se dirigió a mí, ignorando completamente a Kuwabara, para gran enojo del pelirrojo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y decidí que sería mejor que me ocupara de ello antes de que Kuwabara lo fastidiara todo. "Quiere decir Shuichi. Somos–"

"Amigos suyos," Terminó Nekura en mi lugar, sus ojos volviéndose más fríos. "Lo sé."

Entrecerré los ojos, y le miré con recelo. "¿Cómo?"

Nekura no contestó, sino que siguió mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sentí como si estuvieran haciendo un agujero a través de mí, pero no aparté la vista. Ladeó a cabeza un poco y sonrió, y oí a Kuwabara dar un grito sofocado y un paso atrás. Sabía que pasaba algo, pero no me atrevía a apartar la mirada de Nekura.

Finalmente, el chico dijo, "No quiero que tengáis nada que ver con Shuichi. Él es mío." Sus ojos estaban perdiendo claridad cuando un destello maníaco apareció en ellos, y esa sonrisa de loco seguía todavía en su cara.

Ante esas palabras, olvidé todas las señales de advertencia que Nekura había disparado en mi cabeza, y me reí. No pude evitarlo. Ese tío era realmente un chiflado.

Kuwabara me pegó ligeramente en el hombro y dijo, "Venga, Urameshi,. ¿podemos pegarle ahora? Lo está pidiendo."

Dejé de reír y me giré para mirar a Kuwabara. "Sí, claro, qué demonios. Traté de ser amable, pero..."

No conseguí acabar la frase. Cuando me volví a girar para mirar a Nekura, éste ya no estaba.

"¿Pero qué...?" Empecé a decir.

Kuwabara miró a izquierda y derecha, luego se giró en todas direcciones como si Nekura pudiera salir de pronto en cualquier momento. "¿Dónde se ha metido?"

Negué con la cabeza, ni molestándome siquiera en buscarlo en el desértico patio. No le íbamos a encontrar. "Creo que Hiei tenía razón. Hay algo raro en ese tío."

Kuwabara se puso serio de repente y dijo, "Cuando sonrió, no era él."

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando sonrió, ya no fue él a quien vi allí. Era ese tipo espeluznante del torneo."

"¿Qué tipo?"

"Karasu."

--------

-- Kurama's POV --

Estaba empezando a arrepentirme de haberle contado a Hiei lo de mi encuentro con Nekura. Había estado comportándose de un modo extraño desde entonces.

La única razón por la que se lo conté fue porque todavía estaba enfadado por todo ello, y me sentía como si tuviera que sacarlo fuera antes de que hiciera algo que lamentaría. Como matar al pequeño bastardo.

Así que se lo conté todo a Hiei. Todo, de principio a fin. Se había quedado sentado con calma en el alféizar, su expresión nunca cambió durante toda mi historia. Y cuando terminé, me dijo con pasividad que me olvidara de ello, que estaba siendo estúpido, y que si tanto me molestaba, se lo debería contar a alguien que realmente le importara.

Pero había podido sentir su rabia. Podía actuar tan calmado como quisiera, pero podía sentir cómo le hizo enfadar. Sólo que no sabía por qué le hizo enfadar.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de despejar mi mente. Estaba, una vez más, sentado en mi escritorio, intentando concentrarme en mis deberes. Hiei siempre parecía distraerme en los momentos más inoportunos, incluso cuando no estaba cerca. Traté de centrarme en el trabajo escolar de nuevo, pero el pensar en el instituto sólo hizo aparecer el incómodo asunto de Nekura.

Desde mi encuentro en el bosque con Nekura, había estado evitándole en el instituto deliberadamente, no es que alguna vez hubiera tenido mucho que ver con él. Pero sabía que cuando le mirara ahora, yo... bueno, no estaba seguro de lo que haría, pero no sería nada bueno. Por algún motivo, Nekura sacaba un lado de mí que no había estado fuera en mucho tiempo. Un lado que necesitaba muchísimo mantener oculto, por lo menos mientras estuviese todavía en este mundo.

Después de unas cuantas horas haciendo los deberes, al final lo dejé y me fui a la cama, temiendo las pesadillas que ya sabía que eran inevitables. Ahora las tenía cada noche.

Me desperté con una cálida y reconfortante mano en mi mejilla. Sólo estaba medio despierto, pero sonreí, inclinándome hacia el tacto de Hiei. No estaba lo bastante despierto aún como para considerar el hecho de que Hiei nunca me tocaría de esa manera. Él evitaba la mayor parte de formas de contacto físico, excepto las que implicaban violencia.

Mis ojos todavía estaban cerrados, y dije, "Mmm... ¿estaba gritando otra vez, Hiei?"

La mano se apartó inmediatamente de mi cara, y abrí los ojos, dándome cuenta de repente de que algo iba mal.

Mi visión estuvo borrosa por un instante, pero a través de la oscuridad pude distinguir el pálido rostro de Nekura, y parpadeé de nuevo para asegurarme de que no me estaba imaginando cosas. No lo estaba.

Empecé a salir rápidamente de la cama, pero Nekura colocó una mano en mi hombro y me sujetó sobre la cama. Me quedé inmóvil en el instante que me tocó. Algo me pasaba. Debería haber sido capaz de empujarle con facilidad, yo era mucho más fuerte que ningún humano. Entonces,. ¿por qué no podía moverme?

Nekura había estado arrodillado al lado de la cama cuando me desperté, pero ahora estaba de pie. Le observé con los ojos bien abiertos, todavía incapaz de esbozar ni una sola protesta mientras él subía a la cama y colocaba una pierna al otro lado de mi cuerpo, de modo que estaba a horcajadas sobre mi estómago, mirándome a la cara.

"¿Es ése a quien deseas?" Preguntó, con evidente furia en su voz. "¿Tu pequeño Hiei?. ¿Por qué él? _Yo_ estoy aquí."

Podía sentir mi respiración acelerándose, una reacción natural al miedo que estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo. Intenté hablar, pero no pude. Era igual que la última vez, en ese vestíbulo.

¿Qué? No. Ése había sido Karasu. Esto era como en el bosque.

Nekura estaba hablando otra vez, y me centré en lo que estaba diciendo mientras todavía trataba de conseguir que mi cuerpo se moviera.

"No me deseas, pero está bien. Cuando no te quede nadie, entonces me desearás. Seré todo lo que tengas... todo lo que deseas..."

Se estaba inclinando hacia abajo, acercándose a mi cara, sus manos aún en mis hombros. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero mi cuerpo todavía se negaba a funcionar hasta el instante en el que sentí sus labios rozar los míos. Ante ese simple contacto, mi cuerpo reaccionó bruscamente, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es a él volando por la habitación. Chocó fuertemente contra la pared y se deslizó hacia el suelo. No recordaba haberle golpeado. Lo habría hecho cegado por la rabia.

No se levantó. Le observé largo rato, pero fui sacado de mi aturdimiento cuando oí que llamaban suavemente a mi puerta, seguido de la voz de mi madre.

"¿Shuichi?. ¿Estás bien? He oído un ruido fuerte."

"Estoy bien, madre," le dije, mirando hacia la puerta y esperando que no sintiera la necesidad de entrar. "Me... me he levantado a por un vaso de agua y he tropezado."

Hubo un silencio, pero pareció aceptar eso. "Está bien, pero ve con más cuidado. Me vuelvo a la cama."

Solté un suspiro de alivio y volví a mirar hacia donde Nekura había caído, considerando seriamente tirarlo por la ventana.

Pero ya no estaba.

* * *

Madre mía, pobre Kurama, entre las pesadillas y Nekura colándose en su habitación no hay quien duerma por las noches... 

La autora hizo este capítulo más largo para compensar el anterior, y ha aparecido Hiei, que muchas lo echaron de menos n.n

Espero que os haya gustado éste también. Millones de gracias por vuestros reviews (recordad que si queréis que os responda pero no tenéis cuenta en FanFiction, sólo tenéis que dejar el mail). Y no os perdáis el próximo capítulo. No lo digo por decir;)

¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

-- Kurama's POV --

"¡.¿Es que no podéis dejarme en paz ni por un momento?.!" Exigí, sin girarme.

Era consciente del atónito silencio detrás de mí, el precioso sonido de un club de fans quedándose embobado. Y luego varios sollozos, y el extrañamente gratificante sonido de su retirada. Por fin estaba solo.

Caminé hacia casa en paz, mi agitada mente intentando disfrutar de la poco frecuente soledad. No estaba seguro de por qué había explotado con esas chicas de la manera en que lo había hecho. Siempre me seguían, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Sólo que no tenía la paciencia para tratar con ellas esa tarde.

Encogiendo los hombros, aparté ese persistente sentimiento de culpabilidad. Había tenido una noche dura, y era comprensible que estuviera tenso.

Me fijé en una sombra en un árbol al pasar, y me detuve para mirar mejor. Inmediatamente sentí el familiar youki de Hiei en el instante que empecé a buscarlo, y miré ferozmente al árbol.

"¡.¿Dónde has estado?.!" Exigí, mirando fijamente la ensombrecida figura. Retrocedí un poco cuando sentí una breve ráfaga de aire, y después Hiei estaba de pie delante de mí.

"Por ahí," dijo Hiei con indiferencia, empezando a andar por la acera, esperando, evidentemente, que le siguiera. Seguí mirándole enfurecido mientras él se alejaba, completamente confundido por su actitud despreocupada.

"¿Por ahí?. ¡No te he visto ni una vez esta semana!" Dije, mientras me apresuraba a alcanzar al pequeño demonio.

"No sabía que estaba obligado a visitarte."

No sabía cómo debería responder a eso. Él tenía razón, no tenía que visitarme. Él siempre lo había hecho. Me había ido acostumbrando a ello. Y con todo lo que había pasado esta semana... bueno, le había necesitado.

¿Qué?. ¿Qué estaba pensando?. ¡Yo no necesitaba a nadie!

"Bueno, al menos podrías haberme dicho dónde estabas," refunfuñé.

Sin girarse para mirarme, Hiei dijo con voz baja y divertida, "¿Estabas preocupado por mí, zorro?"

Me detuve y me quedé mirando boquiabierto su espalda. Querido Inari,. ¿Hiei acababa de tomarme el pelo? Esperé con inquietud que la tierra se abriera, o que el fuego diluviara de los cielos, porque sin duda el día en que Hiei le tomara el pelo a alguien sería el día en el que el mundo llegaría a su fin.

Hiei se paró y se giró, viéndose molesto. "¿Qué?"

Hmm... el mundo no _parecía_ estar acabándose. Empecé a andar de nuevo, en silencio porque todavía estaba atónito, y Hiei esperó pacientemente hasta que volví a estar a su lado antes de empezar a andar otra vez.

"Nunca antes te había visto comportarte de esa manera con esas estúpidas niñas humanas."

Y los milagros no acaban nunca. Primero, me toma el pelo, luego intenta mantener una charla. Consideré seriamente rezar a Inari para que me ahorrase cualquier desastre natural que estuviera a punto ocurrir.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

Hiei negó con la cabeza, luego dijo, "No estaba intentando llegar a nada. Simplemente, era una observación. Pareces... distraído, últimamente."

"Eso tiende a pasar cuando alguien está siendo acosado noche y día."

"¿Todavía no te ha dejado en paz?"

Sabía que no debería decir nada, pero las palabras estaban fuera de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. "Estuvo en mi habitación anoche."

Ojos carmesíes se movieron bruscamente para centrarse en mí, y yo aparté la mirada. "¿Qué hizo?"

Su voz era calmada, pero con algo más detrás, y de nuevo sabía que debería detenerme, que no debería contarle nada más, pero no podía mentirle. Ambos lo sabíamos ahora.

"Me... me tocó."

Su voz fue mortífera cuando dijo, "¿Cómo?"

Me aclaré la garganta, no queriendo revivir la noche anterior. Podía sentir mi cara calentarse, y me quedé asombrado al darme cuenta de que me estaba ruborizando. Yo nunca me ruborizaba. Pero sentía esa misma familiar vergüenza al recordar este suceso al igual que con el de Karasu, aunque nada había pasado en realidad.

"Pues, primero me estaba tocando la mejilla, pero yo no estaba totalmente despierto entonces. Cuando me di cuenta de quién era, intenté levantarme, pero me cogió por los hombros y me inmovilizó, y después se puso encima de mí..."

Mi voz se estaba apagando, no quería decir nada más, pero esos ojos rojos que se oscurecían todavía estaban posados en mí, y me sentí forzado a seguir, mi voz más fuerte esta vez. No iba a derrumbarme delante de Hiei.

"Habló un poco, y luego me besó," dije, mi voz desprovista de toda emoción en una excelente imitación de Hiei.

Pude ver los puños de Hiei cerrarse a sus lados, pero no hizo ninguna otra reacción, excepto decir, su voz baja, "Le mataré por ti."

Mis ojos se ensancharon, y dije, "No, Hiei. Ya sabes lo que pasa si matamos un humano. Todavía estamos en periodo de prueba. Nos meterán en una prisión del Reikai."

"¿Quién ha dicho nada sobre 'nosotros'? No necesito tu ayuda para matar a un humano."

Le miré con frialdad, y dije, "Antes de nada, puedo cuidarme solo. Golpeé al pequeño pervertido y lo mandé volando por la habitación anoche. Luego, yo me ocuparé de esto. No quiero que te metan en prisión por mi culpa. Además, Nekura sólo es un humano. No estaría bien matarle... no importa las ganas que tenga de hacerlo."

Hiei estaba que echaba humo cuando por fin llegamos a mi casa, y desapareció sin mucho más que un adiós.

--------

Cuando subí a mi habitación había otro sobre esperándome en la almohada. Lo cogí, esperando otro dibujo, pero en su lugar encontré una nota.

_Reúnete conmigo esta noche en el parque._

No estaba firmada, pero era evidente que era de Nekura. Leí la sencilla frase una vez más, contemplando mis opciones. Si no iba, seguramente se aparecería en mi casa otra vez, y no le quería cerca de mi madre. Pero debía tener algo planeado si me estaba pidiendo que me encontrara con él.

Doblé la nota y la volví a meter en el sobre, mi decisión tomada.

--------

Más tarde esa noche, me puse una chaqueta y salí sigilosamente por la ventana, bajando por el árbol de Hiei. Por fortuna, el pequeño demonio de fuego no se le veía por ninguna parte. Probablemente, todavía estaría en algún sitio enfurruñado porque no le dejaba matar a Nekura.

Con elegancia, bajé de un salto de las ramas del árbol, aterrizando agachado y echando un vistazo a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no había nadie cerca. Por suerte, era ya tarde, así que el barrio estaba desierto.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia el parque, sintiéndome inquieto. Tenía la intención de decirle a Nekura esta noche que todo esto se había acabado. Que podía dejarme en paz o que yo ya le obligaría. Casi esperaba que escogiera la última de las dos.

Cuando llegué al parque, encontré a Nekura sentado tranquilamente en un banco, su ágil figura apenas visible por el brillo de una farola cercana. Levantó la vista cuando me acerqué, y sonrió con la misma sonrisa de loco. Yo no le sonreí.

"Has venido," dijo, no sonando sorprendido ni lo más mínimo. Se levantó y se acercó a mí. Yo me quedé donde estaba, preguntándome distraídamente por qué su cara no estaba morada en el lugar donde le golpeé la noche anterior.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero le corté. "Me vas a dejar en paz," dije, con voz firme. "Después de esta noche, no volverás a hablarme. Dejarás de seguirme, y te mantendrás alejado de mí. Si no lo haces... te obligaré yo."

"¿Es eso una amenaza?" Preguntó, su sonrisa ensanchándose.

"Sí, lo es."

Se acercó unos pasos, y yo, decidido a no ceder, me quedé quieto. Estiró el brazo y cogió algunos mechones de pelo carmesí. "Tan hermoso..." Susurró.

"No me toques," gruñí con los dientes apretados.

Su mirada se endureció, y dijo, "¿Dejas que Hiei te toque?"

"¿Qué?"

"Si él desapareciera, entonces,. ¿me dejarías tocarte?"

"Estás loco," dije, decidido a no ceder.

Asintió. "Tal vez sí, pero puedo deshacerme de todos ellos. Cuando sólo estemos tú y yo,. ¿me dejarás tocarte, entonces?. ¿Cuando esos estúpidos amigos tuyos estén muertos?"

"Cállate..." dije, mi voz peligrosamente baja.

"¿Cuando tu madre esté muerta?"

"Te estoy avisando..."

"¿Cuando Hiei esté muerto?"

Le golpeé. Otra vez. Salió volando por los aires y aterrizó golpeando fuertemente el suelo, a varios metros de distancia. Pero meros segundos pasaron antes de que se volviera a poner de pie, riendo. La sangre corría por su cara, pero él parecía no darse cuenta.

"Le mataré. Los mataré a todos. Por nosotros. Me aseguraré de hacerlo despacio..."

Le embestí y le tiré al suelo. Olvidé mi látigo. Olvidé todas mis plantas. Sólo quería golpearle hasta que se callara.

**--------**

-- Hiei's POV --

Estaba en un árbol del templo de Genkai cuando lo sentí. Una fortísima llamarada en el youki de Kurama. Eso podía significar dos cosas; que estaba muy enfadado, o que estaba luchando. Quizá ambas cosas.

Inmediatamente, me dirigí hacia el pulsante y airado sentimiento en el youki de Kurama. No debería haber podido sentirlo desde tan lejos. Algo iba mal.

No tardé en encontrarme acercándome a lo que los humanos llamaban el parque. El olor de sangre llenaba el aire, y aceleré. No sabría decir de quién era la sangre. Mi corazón se estaba acelerando, y había un terrible presentimiento creciendo dentro de mí. Estaba preocupado por Kurama. Temía que...

No. Estaba siendo estúpido. No me preocupaba. No.

_Por favor que estés bien, zorro estúpido._

Cuando llegué al parque, estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada, pero pude distinguir una solitaria figura de pie al lado de un banco del parque, apenas iluminada por una farola.

Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando reconocí el pelo rojo, y me detuve a unos cuantos metros de él. Estaba mirando hacia abajo, algo que había en sus manos, sus ojos algo envidriados.

"... ¿Kurama?"

Finalmente, vi lo que había en sus manos. Sangre.

Levantó la mirada, sus ojos centrándose lentamente en mí. "Me había olvidado," dijo lentamente.

Di un paso para acercarme, pero retrocedí rápidamente. "¡Aléjate de mí!"

Deteniéndome, levanté las manos para mostrarle que no pretendía hacerle daño. "¿Qué habías olvidado, Kurama?" Pregunté, tratando de mantener mi voz calmada. Algo iba muy mal.

"Había olvidado cómo era matar a un inocente."

Y por fin vi el cuerpo tirado en el suelo, la sangre haciendo un charco a su alrededor. Supe de quién debía ser ese cuerpo.

"Él no era inocente," dije, mi voz llena de indignación.

Kurama pareció no oírme. "Creo... que una parte de mí lo echaba de menos."

Ignoré las no tan sutiles implicaciones de esa frase, y dije, "No es culpa tuya."

Levantó la vista de sus manos, y sus ojos estaban turbados. "Le maté, y me gustó. Claro que es culpa mía."

Yo estaba negando con la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando.

"Pronto vendrá alguien a recoger el alma," dijo Kurama con una voz que era tan calmada que me provocó un escalofrío. No estaba en sus cabales. "Puede que incluso sea Botan. Ella verá lo que hice e informará a Koenma."

Entendí lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando Koenma lo descubriera, le meterían en prisión.

"No," dije, todavía negando con la cabeza. "No, podemos arreglarlo. Puedo... puedo deshacerme del cuerpo. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo, Kurama. Puedo coger el cuerpo y abandonarlo en el Makai. Nadie se va a fijar en un muerto más en el Makai."

"No sigas hablando así de él. Su nombre es Nekura. Llámale Nekura."

No decía nada con sentido, así que me agaché al lado del cuerpo y empecé a cogerlo.

"¡No!" Dijo Kurama, se abalanzó hacia delante y me cogió por el brazo, apartándome. "No le toques. Yo estoy manchado de sangre,. ¡tú no!. ¡No te manches!"

"¡.¿Pero qué narices estás diciendo?.!" Exigí. Kurama siempre había sido el que mantenía la calma. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Kurama se sentó pesadamente en el suelo, aparentemente satisfecho con que iba a dejar en paz el cuerpo de Nekura.

"Le golpeé hasta la muerte," dijo en voz baja. "No iba a parar... así que le golpeé hasta que se murió. Soy más fuerte que los humanos,. ¿sabes?"

Yo sólo me lo quedé mirando.

"Le golpeé hasta que dejó de hablar, hasta que dejó de reír, hasta que dejó de respirar. Y me gustó. No había matado a un inocente desde que me convertí en humano."

"¡Él _no_ era inocente, maldita sea!. ¡Kurama, deja de hacerte esto!"

Kurama tenía las rodillas dobladas y pegadas a su cuerpo, sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Bajó la cabeza hasta sus brazos y empezó a llorar. De mala gana, me senté a su lado y coloqué una mano sobre su hombro, y cuando levantó la vista, sus vivos ojos esmeralda estaban un poco más claros. Se me quedó mirando durante un largo rato, y luego se inclinó hacia mí, y presionó sus labios suavemente contra los míos.

No fue mucho, sólo un rápido y simple beso, pero en esa fracción de segundo sentí demasiadas cosas para poder nombrarlas.

Y entonces había terminado, y él se estaba levantando, mirando impasible hacia el cielo.

"Ya viene Botan."

* * *

¡Tachán! ... ¿Sorprendidas? Vale, que levante la mano quien se esperaba que la cosa fuese así XD 

Aquí se podría decir que empieza lo interesante, o si más no, lo que más me gusta del fic, por eso es uno de mis preferidos n.n Es como de transición...

Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, no sabéis cuánto me animan :D

¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

-- Koenma's POV --

"Botan, dime que esto no está pasando," gemí, con la cabeza entre las manos.

"Me temo que sí, señor."

Levanté la cabeza para mirarla, dándome cuenta de su preocupada expresión. Su constante actitud optimista y llena de vitalidad había sido abandonada por un ceño fruncido que denotaba preocupación.

"Mi padre me advirtió de que no dejara que Youko Kurama se uniera al equipo de Yusuke," dije en voz baja. "Me dijo que el kitsune no podía ser controlado. ¿Pero le escuché?"

"Tal vez deberíamos oír la parte de la historia de Kurama antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas," dijo Botan, vacilante.

La ignoré, la autocompasión era mucho más consoladora en este momento que el pensar sensatamente. "Olvidé qué era. De lo que era capaz..."

"Están esperando ahí fuera, Koenma."

Repasé las palabras de Botan, y dije, "¿Están?"

"Hiei insistió en venir también. De lo contrario, no me dejaba que me llevara a Kurama." Botan tenía una pequeña sonrisa cuando dijo eso, y me pregunté qué podría hacer que alguien sonriera en un momento como éste.

"¿Cómo está Kurama?" Pregunté.

La sonrisa desapareció en un instante, y la mirada de Botan se centró en el suelo. "Las únicas palabras que ha dicho desde que le encontré han sido que él mató al chico, y que Hiei no tenía nada que ver. No... no parece demasiado él mismo."

Moví la mano. "Bueno, hazlos pasar. Tendré que hacerlo al final."

Botan asintió y salió, sólo para volver un instante después con Hiei y Kurama detrás de ella. Hiei parecía enfadado, e iba mirando con odio los diferentes objetos mientras entraba, pero eso era normal. Fue la actitud de Kurama la que me preocupó. Su expresión era una de fría indiferencia, y no vi ningún rastro de arrepentimiento en sus ojos esmeralda normalmente expresivos.

Se detuvieron delante de mi mesa, Hiei apuntándome con una mirada llena de odio que haría temblar a la mayoría de criaturas, demonios, humanos y quizá dioses. Respondí a la mirada con un suspiro de paciencia, y me puse de pie en la silla para estar a nivel de los ojos con los dos demonios.

Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento, hasta que finalmente me aclaré la garganta, dirigiéndole a Botan un mirada directa.

Ésta dio un salto, luego asintió nerviosamente cuando cayó en la cuenta. "¡Oh, vale!. ¡Yo! Perdón, señor."

Se apresuró a salir de la sala, cerrando de un portazo la puerta detrás de ella. Hice una mueca de dolor ante el retumbante eco que llenó la sala, penetrando en el incómodo silencio.

"Kurama," empecé, mirando fijamente los ojos del zorro y resistiendo obstinadamente el impulso de apartar la mirada. "Necesito que me expliques lo que pasó exactamente."

"Le maté," dijo Kurama, su voz desprovista de toda emoción.

Mis ojos se ensancharon, y le miré impresionado. Éste no era el Kurama que yo conocía. Éste era... otra persona. ¿Youko, quizás?. ¿Estaba utilizando su personalidad demoníaca como un escudo contra las emociones que estaba sintiendo? Era una idea interesante, pero tendría que esperar hasta más tarde.

"Ya sé que lo hiciste. Pero tiene que haber una razón," dije, intentando cogerme a cualquier excusa para dejar a Kurama en libertad. "Una justificación de tus actos."

"No hay ninguna justificación. Me hizo enfadar, así que le maté."

Hiei le lazó a Kurama una severa mirada, y dijo, "¡Había una razón! Esa excusa patética de humano te estaba acosando. Te amenazó, y a tu madre, a Yusuke, a Kuwabara, y a mí. Nos estabas protegiendo."

Asentí. Ahora tenía sentido. Estaba bien al corriente de todo lo que había pasado con respecto al demonio Karasu durante el torneo de hacía unos meses. Kurama había sido empujado hacia una situación de la cual no tenía ningún control, y como youko de mil años que era, estaba acostumbrado a controlar toda situación, esto le había asustado. Estaba proyectando sus emociones del encuentro con Karasu en esta experiencia que era parecida. Sus instintos de youko reaccionaron a la amenaza de la única manera que sabían: matando.

Por no mencionar el hecho de que Kurama era un fiero protector de todos aquellos que le importaban. Si el chico verdaderamente había amenazado a la familia y amigos de Kurama, no era de sorprender que hubiese reaccionado violentamente, aunque nunca habría esperado que matara a un simple humano. Aun así...

"Aunque entiendo tus motivos, Kurama," empecé. "Aun así, no había ninguna razón para matar al chico. Como humano, no suponía ninguna amenaza real para Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, o ti mismo. Y en lo que se refiere a tu madre, por lo que sé, los humanos tienen su propia forma de tratar con amenazas de este tipo. Si sencillamente se lo hubieras dicho a un humano adulto..."

Pude ver la cólera de Hiei, y decidí dejarlo antes de que tuviera que hacer entrar unas cuantas docenas de onis para contener al youkai de fuego. "Por favor," dije con desesperación. "Debe haber algo más. Una razón legítima para lo que hiciste. No quiero tener que..."

Kurama sólo se me quedó mirando.

"Muy bien," dije, serenándome, a pesar de mi reticencia a hacer lo que ahora estaba siendo forzado a hacer. "Después de considerar cuidadosamente tus acciones, por la presente te sentencio a cien años en una cárcel del Reikai, bajo el cargo de asesinato demoníaco no provocado de un humano."

El youki de Hiei aparentemente explotó, y, como si fuera a cámara lenta, pude ver sus músculos tensarse mientras se preparaba para abalanzarse sobre mi escritorio y agarrarme, pero Kurama le detuvo simplemente tocándole en el hombro.

Segundos después, varios onis abrieron de un empujón la puerta y aparecieron en la sala, con sellos para demonios en sus manos y avanzaron hacia Kurama. Hiei se giró para enfrentarse a ellos, su mano yendo a por su katana, pero Kurama se inclinó hacia abajo y le susurró algo en el oído, luego le condujo hacia la puerta, y empujó hacia al pasillo al sorprendido Hiei, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

--Yusuke's POV --

Corrí por los serpenteantes pasillos del palacio del Reikai, tratando desesperadamente de recordar el camino a la oficina de Koenma. En el momento en el que Botan me había encontrado y explicado lo que había pasado, le había ordenado que me llevara directamente al Reikai. Koenma no metería a Kurama en la cárcel, no si yo tenía algo que decir al respecto.

"Giro a la izquierda aquí... espera, no..."

Eso, si alguna vez encontraba el camino a la oficina del estúpido niño. Había perdido a Botan ya hacía mucho rato, ya que iba demasiado deprisa para que ella pudiera seguir mi ritmo, y ya no podía con su orientación a través de los serpenteantes pasadizos.

Estaba a punto de darme por vencido y pedir indicaciones a un oni cuando empecé a oír unos fuertes gritos que venían de un poco más lejos en ese pasillo. También había muchos golpes, y una grave y familiar voz soltando obscenidades en japonés, además de en otros varios idiomas que yo ni siquiera podía entender lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, el significado general se interpretaba fácilmente por el tono de voz utilizado.

Seguí el sonido de la voz que ahora había reconocido como la de Hiei, y finalmente llegué a la gran puerta que llevaba a la oficina de Koenma. Lo sorprendente es que Hiei estaba en la puerta, aparentemente teniendo una rabieta. Estaba golpeando enfurismado la puerta, sus puños, de hecho, ardían. Varios onis estaban pidiéndole que parara, pero prudentemente manteniendo distancias con el alborotado demonio.

"¡Dejadme ENTRAR, maldita sea!. ¡Quemaré este sitio hasta que no quede nada, lo juro!"

Dejé de escuchar las palabras de Hiei cuando éste, una vez más, volvió al idioma demoníaco que no tenía ninguna esperanza de entender. La puerta que estaba aporreando debía tener algún tipo de barrera invisible en ella, porque los esfuerzos de Hiei ni siquiera la estaban abollando.

"¡Hiei!" Grité, esperando captar su atención. Dejó de aporrear y se giró para mirarme enfurecido. "¡.¿Qué pasa?.!" Pregunté.

"¡Le han cogido!" Hiei bramó, señalando con ira la puerta que estaba intentando derribar. "¡Ese bastardo de Koenma!. ¡Ha sentenciado a Kurama a cien años! Debe haber una salida oculta de su oficina, porque han pasado horas desde que me echaron fuera."

Digerí todo eso, observando a Hiei detenidamente mientras consideraba mis opciones, tratando de proponer el mejor plan de actuación.

"¡Koenma, semidiós canijo!. ¡Te juro que como no nos dejes entrar, ayudaré a Hiei a hacer añicos este sitio!" Grité, uniéndome a Hiei a aporrear la puerta.

* * *

Parece que las cosas no van muy bien... Kurama, cien años en prisión. ¿Se salvará?. ¿Conseguirán entrar Hiei y Yusuke en la oficina de Koenma? 

Esto y mucho más, la próxima semana n.n Sí, sí, sé que éste no ha sido muy largo, pero es lo que hay... no puedo hacer nada.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen (dejen o no review), estoy muy contenta de saber que está gustando la historia :D

Pero antes y dejándolo para lo último... Necesito vuestra ayuda. Me he pasado horas pensando e investigando cómo sería exactamente la traducción de una palabra al castellano. Sé que existe, sólo que por lo visto mi memoria se resiste a soltarla para que me acuerde de ella. Por eso, os agradecería muchísimo que si alguien sabe cómo es "**wards**" en castellano, me lo dijera, por favor. Os doy un trozo de la frase, para que tengáis contexto: _"several onis pushed open the door and emerged into the room, demon wards in their hands..."_

Es de este mismo capítulo, yo al final lo he dejado como "sellos", pero no me convence. ¿Qué me proponéis? Os construiré un altar y os veneraré cada día, si me dais la solución ;P

Atentamente,

Traductora Espesa.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

-- Hiei's POV --

Apenas era consciente de la inquieta presencia de la chica del remo detrás de nosotros mientras Yusuke y yo aporreábamos la puerta. Habíamos estado horas así, y sabía que no servía para nada. Pero no podía darme por vencido.

Los youkos eran, por naturaleza, criaturas que amaban la libertad. Estar encerrado en una prisión del Reikai durante los próximos cien años mataría a Kurama. Moriría allí. Y por alguna razón, sólo esa idea... No podía soportarla.

"Yusuke," empezó Botan con voz queda, y el detective espiritual por fin paró un momento para girarse hacia la chica.

"Hiei, déjalo un segundo," dijo Yusuke, sin aliento. "Esto no nos está sirviendo de nada. Tal vez Botan tiene una idea."

Paré, también girándome para mirar a Botan, expectante.

Botan pareció aturullada, y dijo, "¿Esperáis que os ayude a entrar en la oficina de Koenma?"

Yusuke le dirigió una mirada siniestra, y dijo, "No sé,. ¿esperas que nos mantengamos al margen y dejemos que le pase esto a Kurama?"

La chica del remo bajó la mirada, al parecer, avergonzada por lo que iba a decir. "Mató a un humano, Yusuke. La ley del Reikai estipula claramente que cualquier demonio–"

"Así que todo esto es porque él es un demonio,. ¿no?" Preguntó Yusuke, después se señaló a sí mismo. "¿Pero si yo hubiese matado a un humano, al Reikai le parecería bien por que yo también soy humano? Eso no está bien, Botan, y tú lo sabes."

"¡Eso es diferente! Los humanos tienen sus propias maneras de tratar con los asesinos entre los de su propia especie. Pero cuando un demonio es el que comete el crimen, el Reikai se ve obligado a involucrarse. Si no protegemos a los humanos de los pocos demonios sanguinarios que logran entrar en el Ningenkai–"

"Kurama **no** es sanguinario..." Empecé, dando un paso hacia Botan amenazadoramente. Yusuke puso una mano delante de mí, pidiéndome silenciosamente que lo dejara, cosa que hice de mala gana, conformándome con una mirada amenazadora en dirección a Botan.

La chica retrocedió un paso, poseía suficiente inteligencia para parecer asustada, y dijo, "Sé que no es sanguinario, Hiei, pero lo fue una vez. Y... bueno, siempre supimos que podía ser un error permitirle que se quedara en el mundo humano."

"¡Nos estaba protegiendo!" Grité. "¡Y el zorro idiota ya se siente bastante culpable por lo que hizo sin que tú y medio Reikai le echéis más culpa!. ¡Morirá en la cárcel, maldita sea!"

Me detuve, sorprendido ante mi arrebato y preguntándome por la sensación de presión en mi pecho al expresar en voz alta mi preocupación por Kurama.

Mientras tanto, Yusuke se había ido de mi lado, por lo visto abandonando la idea de recibir ayuda de Botan, y estaba yendo de un lado para otro con impaciencia delante de la puerta de la oficina de Koenma. "Esto no puede estar pasando..."

De repente, la gran puerta se abrió haciendo que Yusuke se sobresaltara sorprendido. "¿Qué?" Pidió a la puerta, como si ésta pudiera contestar. "¿Ahora nos dejas pasar?. ¿Después de que hayamos parado de _intentar_ entrar?"

La voz de Koenma salió de dentro su oficina, sonando inquieta. "Yusuke,. ¿vas a entrar o prefieres mantener una conversación con mi puerta?"

Con un suspiro, el detective espiritual se giró para mirarme. "¿Vienes?"

No contesté, como toda respuesta escogí por pasar delante de él resueltamente. Me detuve delante de la mesa de Koenma, Yusuke deteniéndose a mi lado segundos después. Quería golpear hasta hartarme a ese gobernante pequeño como una jarra de cerveza, pero eso no iba a ayudar a Kurama en nada a la larga, y tan sólo conseguiría que me pusieran en una celda con él.

Koenma nos observó con arrogancia, su expresión fue una de extremo enojo cuando dijo, "Tenéis suerte de que mi padre no esté."

"Ojalá estuviera," dijo Yusuke, con sonrisa de suficiencia. "Me gustaría tener unas palabras con él sobre algunas de su tontas leyes. ¿Puedes pedirme una cita?"

Un suspiro de cansancio salió de la garganta del pequeño príncipe, y se sentó pesadamente en la silla. "No estoy más contento con esto que vosotros,. ¿sabéis?" Dijo con voz queda.

"¡Entonces, suéltale!" Dijo Yusuke.

"¡Lo haría si pudiera!" Dijo Koenma con brusquedad. "Yo no hago las leyes, yo sólo castigo a quienes las infringen."

"¿Quién hace las leyes, entonces?" Pregunté, mi mente ya evocando diferentes métodos de tortura para esa desafortunada alma.

"Mi padre," contestó Koenma distraídamente, frotándose la sien y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"¿Hay alguna manera de evitar esta ley en particular?"

Koenma levantó la cabeza, una expresión pensativa cruzó sus facciones. "Si hubiese había una amenaza adecuada, pero ya interrogué a Kurama. Estabas allí, Hiei. El mismo Kurama dijo que no hubo provocación. Perdió el control."

"Pero había algo diferente en ese tío, Nekura," empezó Yusuke, y yo asentí. "No tenía ni youki, ni reiki, pero me dio la sensación de que no era completamente humano, tampoco. Había algo..."

"Kurama no nos lo estaba contando todo," le dije a Koenma. "No nos contó todo a ninguno de nosotros."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Yusuke.

"Está avergonzado," dijo Koenma simplemente. "Se sintió igual que con el incidente con Karasu. Una pérdida de control no encaja bien con un youko."

"Karasu..." Murmuré, recordando los sueños de Kurama. "Koenma,. ¿podemos hablar con Kurama?" Pregunté.

"¿Por qué?"

"A lo mejor estará dispuesto a decirnos algo más ahora."

Koenma se quedó en silencio, luego dijo, "Generalmente no está permitido, pero podría arreglarlo. Pero sólo una vez, así que será mejor que valga la pena."

--------

Caminamos con decisión por el largo pasillo, bordeado a ambos lados con pequeñas y sucias celdas. Yusuke iba mirando con nerviosismo mientras pasábamos por delante de los demonios de ceño fruncido que ocupaban las celdas. Nos miraban con un odio feroz, obviamente reconociendo a Yusuke como detective espiritual, y a mí como miembro de su equipo. Los ignoré.

Finalmente, llegamos a la celda de Kurama. Un oni estaba de pie delante de la puerta, un juego de llaves tintineando en sus manos, pero no podía ver dentro de ella aún.

"Tuvimos que darle una celda para él solo," dijo Koenma en voz baja desde su sitio a mi lado. "De lo contrario..."

Comprendí lo que quería decir, e inmediatamente sentí asco.

El oni se movió hacia un lado, la vieja puerta de barrotes se abrió con un ruidoso chirrido, y seguí a Yusuke dentro de la celda. Koenma se quedó fuera.

La celda era pequeña, lo bastante grande para una cama, y un pequeño espacio para andar al lado. No había ventanas, sólo los barrotes que daban al pasillo.

Kurama estaba tumbado en la cama, su pelo rojo extendido sobre una almohada blanda. Estaba cubierto de sellos, y le dirigí a Koenma una severa mirada desde dentro de la celda.

"Teníamos que hacerlo," respondió, entendiendo automáticamente mi enfado. "De lo contrario, podría escapar fácilmente."

Por supuesto que Youko Kurama podría escapar. Incluso cubierto con todos esos sellos, probablemente podría haber encontrado una salida. Si él quisiera.

Parecía estar dormido, y Yusuke tocó su hombro suavemente. Sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron lentamente, brillando, y nos sonrió con tristeza.

Mis ojos se ensancharon al mirarle. Sería estúpido negar su belleza. Era evidente, incluso para mí, y yo no era de los que negaban la evidencia. Pero,. ¿por qué mirarle hacía que mi corazón palpitase?

"¿De visita?" Preguntó débilmente, visiblemente aturdido, cortesía de los sellos. Después me miró a mí, y una verdadera sonrisa iluminó su cara, abandonando la tristeza que la otra había contenido.

"Hiei," dijo con voz queda, visiblemente sorprendido. "¿Qué estás **tú** haciendo aquí?"

"Baka," mascullé. "Hemos venido a encontrar un modo de sacarte de aquí. ¿Por qué no iba a estar aquí?"

Parecía inseguro, y estaba visiblemente siendo afectado por los sellos. "No pensé que te importaría."

Me quedé en silencio. ¿Por qué me importaba? Si fuese cualquier otra persona, con la excepción de Yukina, ni me estaría molestando.

"Hn. Yo no dije que me importara. No lo conviertas en algo que no es."

Kurama soltó una pequeña risita ahogada, un sonido débil que me hizo estremecerme. "Claro que no. Te he echado de menos, Hiei."

Oh sí. Los sellos definitivamente le estaban afectando.

"Sólo has estado aquí unos días, zorro." Es lo que había tardado Koenma en terminar el papeleo para hacer una visita.

"¿Unos días?" Preguntó, viéndose angustiado. "Ha... ha parecido mucho más tiempo."

Este lugar ya le estaba consumiendo. Su espíritu de youko estaba moribundo. Aparté la mirada de él, apretando los puños.

Yusuke había permanecido callado durante todo nuestro intercambio, pero aprovechó ese momento para hablar. "Kurama," empezó. "Necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que puedas sobre Nekura."

La expresión de Kurama se ensombreció ante el nombre, y se dio la vuelta en la cama, quedando de cara a la pared. "Marchaos."

Yusuke le miró boquiabierto. "¡Estamos tratando de ayudarte!. ¿Es que no quieres salir de aquí?"

"Maté a un humano. Estoy cumpliendo mi condena."

"Cien años, Kurama,. ¡eso es mucho tiempo! Y nosotros sabemos que normalmente no habrías hecho algo así," dijo Yusuke.

"Ahí es donde os equivocáis." Kurama todavía nos daba la espalda, pero podíamos oír su voz muy bien, y los ojos de Yusuke se ensancharon sorprendidos. "Ésta es exactamente el tipo de cosa que normalmente haría. Viví de muertes y robos durante más de mil años. Incluso si lo que pasó con Nekura no fue culpa mía, todos los otros en mi pasado sí lo fueron. Cumpliré mi condena."

Esa opresión en mi pecho se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor sordo, haciéndose más agudo con cada palabra que él decía. En un impulso, mi mano se movió rápidamente y agarré su hombro, girándole para que me mirara. Traté de hablar, de decir algo que hiciera que este molesto e inexplicable dolor se marchara, pero sólo una palabra se escapó de mis labios.

"No..."

Los brillantes ojos verdes me miraron pasivamente, buscando algo. De repente, su expresión se suavizó, y asintió. Luego, antes de ni siquiera pudiera reaccionar, agarró mi capa y estiró hacia adelante. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de mi oreja, y me estremecí cuando sentí su cálido aliento en mi piel.

"Revisa las almas que fueron recogidas durante el torneo. Ésa es la respuesta."

Su voz era tan baja que casi no oí sus palabras, pero él ya me estaba apartando, ahora mirando a Yusuke. "Mi madre estará preocupada. Decidle que... estoy bien. Inventaos algo. Por favor."

Yusuke asintió, y sin más palabras, salimos de la celda. Pude sentir los ojos de Kurama en mi espalda todo el tiempo.

Nos reunimos con Koenma mientras esperábamos que el oni volviera a cerrar con llave la puerta de la celda, y el pequeño dios preguntó, sin mirarnos, "¿Averiguasteis algo útil?"

Yusuke me miró un instante. "Eso espero," dijo.

Permanecí en silencio mientras volvíamos por el vestíbulo, los gritos y las maldiciones de los otros prisioneros entrándome por una oreja y saliéndome por la otra. Yusuke estaba hablando tranquilamente con Koenma.

"¿Qué le digo a la madre de Kurama? Estará preocupada por él. No puedo creer que no haya pensado en ello antes."

"No te preocupes por eso. Todos los recuerdos de su hijo han sido borrados," dijo Koenma.

Alcé la vista de repente. "No se lo digas a Kurama."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Yusuke. "¿No se alegrará de saber que ella no está sentada en su casa, toda sola y preocupándose por él?"

"Su madre humana es lo único que le ata al mundo humano, y su moral. Si ella se ha olvidado de él, no verá ninguna razón para seguir viviendo en la pacífica forma de Shuichi. Y esta cárcel no le detendrá si decide escaparse."

"¿Por qué te importa?" Preguntó Yusuke, repitiendo la anterior pregunta de Kurama. "¿No habías querido siempre que Kurama volviera a ser lo que era?"

No contesté, y Yusuke finalmente dejó el tema, pero la pregunta seguía pesando en mi mente cuando salimos de la prisión.

* * *

Bueno, FanFiction empezó a ir mal y esto ha hecho que me retrase al publicar el nuevo capítulo. Y pensar que me maté a terminarlo para el día que tocaba... si lo llego a saber me lo tomo con más calma u.u 

Esperaré con ganas vuestros comentarios y reacciones sobre este capítulo, a ver qué os ha parecido n.n

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se prestaron a ayudarme con la palabra "wards", os estoy enormemente agradecida. Al final, y si me decís que se entiende bien, lo dejaré como "sellos".

Oh, y que se me olvidaba, muchas os preguntabais qué fue lo que le dijo Kurama al oído a Hiei. Bien... pues queda para la imaginación de cada una XDD Lo digo en serio, no es por ser mala, pero es que no se llega a saber.

Y bueno,. ¡hasta la próxima semana!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

-- Hiei's POV --

Me apoyé incómodamente en el banco del parque, no molestándome en escuchar mientras Yusuke le explicaba los acontecimientos de los últimos días a Kuwabara. Mi mente estaba en una diminuta celda, y un hermoso pelirrojo que no pertenecía allí.

Aunque nunca admitiría tal cosa.

"Bueno,. ¿qué os dijo cuando fuisteis a verle?" Estaba preguntando Kuwabara, pareciendo listo para saltar de su sitio en el banco e ir a aporrear algo.

Yusuke me miró, luego dijo, "Pues, en realidad no dijo mucho..."

"Vale,. ¿qué dijo?" Reclamó Kuwabara.

Yusuke siguió mirándome, y yo miré hacia otro lado.

Por fin, dejando de mirarme fijamente, Yusuke se encogió de hombros, mirando a Kuwabara de nuevo. "No importa. Esperaba que pudieses ir a Koenma y explicarle lo que viste cuando miraste a Nekura ese día fuera del instituto de Kurama. Quizá sea una prueba suficiente de que Kurama estaba reaccionando ante una amenaza."

"Claro," dijo Kuwabara. "Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar. Es decir, ese Nekura era monstruo. Aun así... no puedo creer..."

"Lo sé," dijo Yusuke, asintiendo. "Nunca habría imaginado que Kurama..."

Mis ojos se volvieron bruscamente para mirar a Yusuke y al idiota, y Yusuke levantó las manos en señal de defensa, diciendo, "¡No es que hiciese nada mal! Sólo es que Kurama siempre había sido el que mantenía la calma."

Tenía razón. Matar a Nekura era algo que Youko Kurama habría hecho. Nunca lo habría esperado del nuevo y medio humano Kurama. En realidad, todo lo que había esperado que él hiciera era tolerar en silencio la molestia, como siempre hacía. ¿Por qué no fue así?. ¿Qué había pasado para hacer que Kurama volviera, recayera momentáneamente en sus antiguas costumbres?

Tenía el presentimiento que tenía algo que ver con las pesadillas sobre Karasu. Y Kurama obviamente sabía algo que el resto de nosotros no sabíamos. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?. ¿Revisa las almas recogidas durante el torneo?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Y cómo se suponía que iba a hacerlo?

Sabía que debería decírselo a Yusuke, pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo. Kurama me lo había susurrado a mí por algún motivo. ¿Quería que hiciera esto yo solo?

Un plan empezó a formarse en mi cabeza, pero lamentablemente no implicaba mutilar, torturar, desmembrar o matar a nadie, así que no estaba muy seguro de qué tenía que hacer.

"¿Vais a volver al Reikai para que Kuwabara pueda hablar con Koenma?" Pregunté de repente, interrumpiendo una animada conversación en la que Yusuke y Kuwabara se habían metido, imaginando lo que parecían diferentes métodos horripilantes que Kurama podría haber utilizado para matar a Nekura.

"Sí," contestó Yusuke. "¿Por qué?"

"Voy con vosotros."

**--------**

Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Koenma y nos dejaron entrar, opté por quedarme fuera. Yusuke y Kuwabara parecieron confundidos, pero les ignoré y le hice un gesto a Botan, que estaba de pie dentro de la oficina del niño.

La chica guía con razón estaba sorprendida de encontrarme mirándola. Solía permanecer tan lejos de ella como fuera posible, en mayor parte porque su alegre personalidad me hacía querer matar algo.

Se señaló con el dedo, preguntando en silencio si me estaba refiriendo a ella, después se giró y miró en ambas direcciones detrás de ella, al parecer comprobando si yo estaba llamando a otra persona. Puse los ojos en blanco con frustración, y la bobalicona por fin salió lentamente de la oficina, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido y dejando a Yusuke, Kuwabara y Koenma dentro.

"Emm... ¿sí, Hiei?"

"¿El Reikai guarda los registros de todas las almas que recoge?" Pregunté sin rodeos, queriendo terminar esta conversación tan rápido como fuese posible.

"Bueno, sí, en mayor parte es de ahí de donde viene todo el papeleo que Koenma está haciendo constantemente. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Botan tímidamente, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desenvainar mi katana y cortarle el cuello en cualquier momento.

"Quiero examinar los registros de todas las almas recogidas durante el torneo."

Botan parpadeó. "Esos registros no están abiertos al público, Hiei. No pueden ser mostrados a nadie, la muerte de la gente es muy personal, y no estaría bien--"

Apreté los puños y dije otra vez, más despacio, "Quiero examinar los registros de todas las almas recogidas durante el torneo."

Botan estaba de pie muy tiesa, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos, y después de un largo rato dijo, "De acuerdo. Bien, entonces, sígueme."

--------

Seguí a la chica guía a través de los serpenteantes pasillos del palacio del Reikai durante un largo rato antes de que nos detuviéramos por fin delante de una sencilla puerta blanca.

La mano de Botan estaba en el pomo, pero no lo giró. En lugar de eso se detuvo, y me miró con solemnidad. "Tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie que te he traído aquí."

Puse los ojos en blanco, y dije, "Claro. Lo que tú digas. ¿Podemos entrar ahora?"

Botan suspiró, mascullando algo sobre demonios de fuego testarudos haciendo que perdiese su trabajo, y giró el pomo, después empujó la puerta y entró. La seguí, sólo para pararme en seco un poco más adelante.

La habitación era enorme, y estaba llena de filas y filas de archivadores. Había centenares de ellos.

"Vale," empezó Botan, enredando un mechón de pelo azul en su dedo mientras miraba los archivadores pensativamente. "Están ordenados por fecha." Señaló a varias filas. "Esas deberían ser aproximadamente de la época en la que el torneo se estaba celebrando."

Me quedé mirando las filas que Botan había indicado. Tenía que haber más de cincuenta archivadores allí, todos llenos a rebosar de archivos y registros entre los que tendría que buscar.

Oh, Kurama iba a deberme una de bien grande por esto.

--------

Habían pasado horas desde que Botan se había ido, deseándome suerte y ofreciéndose a decir a Yusuke y Kuwabara que ya había vuelto al mundo humano, para que así pudiera buscar entre los archivos sin que me molestaran.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, mi mente divagaba mientras miraba archivo tras archivo. Desafortunadamente, pensaba en Kurama, y estaba tratando desesperadamente de mantener mi mente alejada de ese zorro. Pensar en él llevaba a pensar en esa maldita cárcel en la que él estaba preso, y lo que pasaría si se quedaba allí por mucho tiempo. Y eso sólo me devolvía esa molesta presión en mi pecho.

Por supuesto, no todos los pensamientos sobre Kurama generaban tales lúgubres sentimientos. Mis pensamientos seguían regresando a ese suave beso que me había dado justo antes de ser arrestado, lo que sólo hacía que me sintiese más frustrado.

¿Por qué había hecho eso?. ¿Y por qué... por qué me había gustado tanto?

No podía negar que me había gustado. Ya he dicho que no soy de los que niegan la evidencia, y el hecho de que había disfrutado con ese beso, no importaba cuán breve, era muy evidente. Pero eso no significaba que lo entendiera.

Kurama era un youko, una criatura hermosa y sensual por naturaleza. Podía tener a cualquiera que quisiese. ¿Por qué mostrar un interés en mí? Era bien consciente de lo que era yo, cómo de indeseable mi herencia me hacía. Nadie que conociera y comprendiera la historia del Niño Prohibido querría tocarme. Lo sabía desde hacía años, y ya hacía mucho tiempo que lo había aceptado. De todos modos, estaba mejor solo.

Y entonces, con un beso estúpido e insignificante, Kurama había despertado dentro de mí cosas que pensaba que habían muerto hacía tiempo.

Eso me asustaba.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando despejar de mi mente esos pensamientos, y vagamente me di cuenta de que ya casi estaba acabando de revisar los archivos, y todavía no había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

El expediente de Karasu. Si no tenía un expediente aquí, entonces eso podía significar una de dos cosas: que en realidad nunca murió en el torneo, o que sí murió, pero su alma nunca fue recogida.

Y si su alma nunca se recogió, tuvo que ir a algún sitio.

--------

"¡Kurama!"

El pelirrojo movió un poco, murmurando cosas inteligibles en sus sueños. Eché un vistazo con nerviosismo al largo pasillo, esperando que ninguno de los prisioneros se hubiese despertado. Había sido facilísimo colarse en la cárcel, pero claro, alguien colándose en una cárcel no era algo que se esperara normalmente.

El guardia yacía inconsciente en el suelo. No lo había matado, pero no iba a despertarse pronto.

Me encontraba justo delante de la puerta de la celda de Kurama, intentando desesperadamente captar su atención sin despertar a nadie. Desafortunadamente, los sellos le tenían tan aturdido que esta tarea estaba resultando muy difícil.

"¡Kurama!" Siseé otra vez, tratando de mantener mi voz baja. "¡Necesito hablar contigo!. ¡Despierta, zorro estúpido!"

Se movió de nuevo, pero esta vez se sentó un poco, girando la cabeza y mirándome mientras parpadeaba perezosamente. "¿Hiei?"

"Sí, soy yo. Necesito que vengas aquí a la puerta para que pueda hablar contigo."

Podría haber entrado en la celda, pero la puerta era tan vieja y estaba tan oxidada que al abrirla seguramente habría despertado a media cárcel.

Poco a poco, Kurama bajó de la cama, luego dio un traspié hacia la puerta y se apoyó pesadamente contra la sucia pared que había al lado, dejándose caer lentamente hacia el suelo y quedando sentado.

"Has venido de visita otra vez, Hiei..."

"Esto no es una visita, Kurama," susurré discretamente. "Necesito preguntarte algo."

Se veía todavía más débil que la última vez, los sellos evidentemente le estaban absorbiendo su energía. Estaba sólo medio despierto. Pasó un brazo entre las barras de la celda y suavemente pasó un dedo por mi mejilla. Me estremecí, pero por alguna razón no me aparté.

"Kurama... ¿qué estás haciendo?"

La mano del zorro se apartó de mi cara, y sentí que me recorría una ola de decepción antes de que consiguiera recuperar el control.

"Lo siento," dijo Kurama, mirando hacia abajo.

No sabía qué decir a eso, así que cambié de tema. "Revisé los registros de todas las almas recogidas durante el torneo, Kurama, y no había el registro de Karasu."

"Lo sé," contestó Kurama, asintiendo gravemente.

"Pero eso significa que o bien nunca murió en realidad, o que su alma nunca fue recogida."

Kurama simplemente asintió de nuevo.

"Pero..." empecé, tratando de reconstruir lo que Kurama aparentemente ya sabía. "Creo que murió en el torneo. No hay forma de que pudiera haber sobrevivido a tu planta succionadora de sangre."

Kurama no contestó, pero había una nueva luz en sus ojos.

"Así que estaba pensando que quizá su alma, de alguna manera, evitó ser recogida por una de las chicas guía, y encontró una forma de entrar en el cuerpo de Nekura, muy parecido a lo que hiciste tú cuando te escapaste del Makai. Pero Nekura era demasiado mayor para que sus almas se fusionaran, como hicieron la tuya y la de Shuichi, o tal vez el alma de Karasu estaba demasiado débil... Estaba pensando que tanto si el alma de Karasu fue absorbida por la de Nekura, o Karasu poseyó a Nekura; tú sabrías más sobre este tipo de cosas que yo, así que necesitaba preguntarte."

Kurama me estaba observando, sonriendo con tristeza. "¿Por qué te preocupas, Hiei?"

"¿Qué?" Pregunté, confundido por el cambio de tema.

Volvió a bajar la mirada. "Nada."

Me lo quedé mirando un momento antes de decir, "Debería ir a contarle todo esto a Koenma. Puede que sea suficiente para sacarte de aquí."

"¡Espera!" Dijo Kurama, su voz un poco demasiado alta, haciendo que yo hiciera una mueca y echara con nerviosismo un vistazo por el pasillo otra vez. Estiró el brazo y agarró mi muñeca, yo le miré con curiosidad.

"No te... no te vayas aún. Por favor, quédate conmigo. Sólo un rato..."

Odiaba ver a Kurama tan débil. Normalmente nunca me habría pedido a mí o a nadie algo así. Maldito Koenma. Malditos esos sellos que cubrían todo el cuerpo de Kurama. Maldito Karasu.

Pero me acomodé a su lado, mascullando en voz baja, "Me quedaré un rato."

No podía negarle nada, y eso me asustaba.

* * *

Aysh, qué majo que es Hiei,. ¿no? n.n

Ale, para acabar bien el fin de semana y afrontar el comienzo de otra semana más, aquí habéis tenido otra ración más.

**Lunaire Pierrot,** te envié un mail con la respuesta a tu review, pero me lo devolvieron. No sé si fue porque tienes el correo lleno o porque la dirección que me diste está equivocada.

Muchísimas gracias a todo el mundo, una vez más, por seguir leyendo :D

¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

-- Kurama's POV --

Abrí los ojos perezosamente, dándome cuenta de dónde me encontraba con visión borrosa y desenfocada. Todavía estaba apoyado contra la pared cerca de los barrotes de mi celda, pero Hiei no estaba. Debía haberse ido después de que me quedara dormido.

Intenté levantarme, y descubrí que no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo en ese momento. Maldiciendo silenciosamente los sellos que cubrían mi cuerpo, relajé mis fatigados músculos y me desplomé en la anterior posición. Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, y sentí que me deslizaba de nuevo hacia el difuso mundo de los sueños en el que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo últimamente.

"Hermoso youko... Qué hermoso pequeño youko..."

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, una presión apareció en mi pecho al ser inundado por el miedo. Esa voz...

Lentamente, giré la cabeza y me esforcé en conseguir que mis ojos enfocaran la celda que había al otro lado del pasillo, delante de la mía. El demonio que ocupaba la celda me estaba observando con unos relucientes ojos azul claro. Unos ojos muy familiares. Pero ahí era donde la familiaridad terminaba.

El demonio tenía un largo y despeinado pelo rubio, la mayor parte del cual estaba recogido en una aflojada cola de caballo, aunque la mayor parte del pelo se había escapado de su sujeción y estaba enmarcando desordenadamente su cara. Habría parecido totalmente humano, excepto por dos pequeños cuernos sobresaliendo de la frente, y sus orejas bastante puntiagudas, las cuales estaban prácticamente ocultadas por su pelo.

Estaba estirado en la cama con despreocupación, evidentemente no sufriendo por los sellos como yo, aunque no parecía para nada racional. Sonrió, dejando ver unos dientes afilados y puntiagudos.

"Sí, él es un youko muy hermoso, todo disfrazadito de humano. ¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara, zorrito? Apuesto a que eres todavía más hermoso debajo."

En mi debilitado estado, su voz resonaba horriblemente, y acerqué las rodillas a mi pecho, conteniendo un quejido mientras buscaba mi youki, pero era incapaz de encontrarlo. Estaba indefenso. Igual que antes...

Se rió en voz baja, un sonido que envió escalofríos por toda mi espalda. "Tuvo un visitante ayer por la noche. El hermoso y pequeño youko tuvo un hermoso y pequeño demonio de fuego haciéndole compañía. Qué encantador. Qué repugnante y asquerosamente encantador."

Intenté levantarme otra vez, sólo para escaparme del sonido de su voz, pero tropecé y caí al suelo. Sentí un dolor punzante en mi rodilla al golpearme con el duro suelo de la celda, pero el dolor fue sordo y lejano. Parpadeé, tratando de aclarar mi visión difusa, y me esforcé en levantarme del suelo. Resbalé con algo húmedo, y caí una vez más. Miré hacia abajo y encontré sangre cubriendo el suelo que había debajo de mí. Eso era raro. ¿Quién estaba sangrando?

"Ahora recuerdo quién eres."

Miré hacia donde procedía la voz otra vez, el miedo aumentando en mi pecho.

"Lo había olvidado, pero ahora me acuerdo. Oh, sí. ¿Es humano o demonio? La peor clase de demonio. Todo una máscara... el pequeño Shuichi es sólo una máscara. Aunque una de hermosa. Me gusta. He cambiado de idea. No te quites la máscara. Nadie quiere ver el monstruo que hay debajo."

"Para..." mascullé con voz ronca, demasiado débil para hacer nada más.

Ante mis palabras, salió rápidamente de la cama, moviéndose para situarse delante de los barrotes de su celda. Unos brillantes ojos azules me observaban mientras se agarraba a los barrotes, y sonrió otra vez.

"¿Parar? Oh no, no pararé nunca. No hasta que estés muerto."

--------

-- Hiei's POV --

"¿Y bien?" Le exigí al pequeño semidiós sentado delante de mí. "¿Podemos soltarle ahora?"

Koenma suspiró con dramatismo, sus ojos descendieron. "Temía que algo así pasaría."

"¿Temías?. ¡Esto es bueno! Si tengo razón, entonces el alma desaparecida de Karasu demuestra que Kurama no mató sólo a un humano."

"No, Hiei," dijo Koenma con calma. "No lo es."

Le dirigí una mirada feroz, y dije con los dientes apretados, "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque si Karasu efectivamente poseyó o se fusionó con Nekura, entonces necesitaríamos el alma de Nekura como prueba de ello. Que el alma de Karasu no aparezca no demuestra que poseyera al chico."

"De acuerdo," dije. "Entonces cojamos el alma de Nekura. Botan la recogió justo después de encontrarnos a nosotros con el cuerpo,. ¿no?"

Koenma siguió con la vista fija en su mesa.

Mis ojos se ensancharon. "¿No lo hizo?"

Por fin Koenma alzó la vista. "No, Hiei, no lo hizo. El alma de Nekura ya se había ido cuando Botan llegó allí."

"¡.¿Qué?.!. ¡.¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?.!"

"Porque sabía que reaccionarías así."

Miré a Koenma enfurecido durante un momento, después empecé a pasearme por su oficina. "Tenemos que encontrar esa alma. Si en verdad se fusionó o absorbió la de Karasu, entonces puede que posea a otro y vaya detrás de Kurama otra vez."

Koenma estaba asintiendo, mirando al vacío pensativamente. "Y si podemos encontrar el alma, y examinarla, puede demostrar que Kurama es inocente."

Dejé de pasearme. "¿Cómo se examina una alma?"

El pequeño dios movió una mano distraídamente. "Es un proceso muy complicado, no lo entenderías. Tenemos que centrarnos en encontrar esa alma."

Me quedé en silencio el tiempo suficiente para mirar ferozmente a Koenma de nuevo antes de volver a mis paseos. "Tenemos que hablar con Kurama otra vez."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si Karasu realmente controla su alma, entonces lo primero que va a querer hacer es estar cerca de Kurama. Lo que significa que va a buscar un cuerpo que esté cerca de Kurama."

"Cierto. Así que tenemos que preguntarle a Kurama si se ha fijado en si hay alguien cerca de él que esté actuando de un modo extraño."

Asentí.

"Bien, parece que tendré que arreglar otra visita a la cárcel," dijo Koenma, suspirando. "Mi padre va a matarme."

Puse los ojos en blanco. "No se moleste, su Real Alteza," dije con sarcasmo. "Puedo entrar yo solo."

--------

"Hiei," dijo Kurama, sonriéndome con los ojos medio abiertos. "Has venido a verme otra vez. Esto sería mucho más divertido si yo no estuviera encerrado en una celda."

Sentí que mi cara se calentaba al oír sus palabras, preguntándome si había malinterpretado su significado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, intenté fingir que no le había escuchado.

"Mira, Kurama, tengo que preguntarte algo," dije en voz baja. "¿Te has fijado si alguien en la cárcel está comportándose diferente cerca de ti?. ¿Quizá un guardia o uno de los prisioneros?"

Sus ojos parecieron despejarse un poco cuando dijo, "¿Diferente cómo?"

"Sólo diferente."

Kurama pareció que estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando una sedosa voz sonó detrás de mí. "El pequeño demonio de fuego ha regresado para hacer otra visita. Es tan encantador por su parte de hacerle compañía a su zorro."

Me estremecí, y un pequeño quejido escapó de la garganta de Kurama, aunque no hubo ninguna otra reacción. Me di la vuelta, quedando de cara a la celda al otro lado de la de Kurama, y miré con odio al demonio rubio que la ocupaba.

"El pequeño demonio de fuego será mejor que se vaya. Sería una lástima que uno de los guardias le pillara aquí. Aunque quizá le gustaría compartir una celda con su zorro."

Fui a coger mi katana, pero la voz de Kurama me detuvo.

"No lo hagas, Hiei."

Me volví a girar hacia Kurama, y pregunté, "¿Te ha estado molestando?"

Hubo una discreta risa detrás de mí, y me di cuenta de que Kurama no me estaba mirando a mí, sino a algo por encima de mi hombro. Sacudió su cabeza con rotundidad, sus ojos esmeralda muy abiertos.

Suspirando, me volví a agachar. "Ahora tengo que irme, Kurama, pero volveré."

Agarró mi muñeca otra vez, y me asusté al ver el miedo en sus ojos. Me estaba agarrando tan fuerte que casi hice una mueca de dolor, pero mantuve mi expresión neutral.

"No me dejes, Hiei," susurró con urgencia. "Está más cerca de lo que crees. No me dejes con él."

Me estaba suplicando con sus ojos, y sentí romperse algo dentro de mí. Al diablo con Koenma y sus leyes. Iba a sacar a Kurama de aquí ahora mismo. Pero entonces oí un ruido por el pasillo, y me puse de pie rápidamente, dando un tirón con el brazo para que Kurama me soltara.

"Tengo que irme," susurré. "Lo siento. Volveré."

Y con eso, me fui.

* * *

¡Saludos! No, no me he confundido, soy consciente de que estoy publicando un día antes. Como estoy tan contenta de que os esté gustando tanto este fic (supera de largo el número de lecturas de "No me preguntes" y mira que era difícil n.n), os lo sirvo un día antes como regalito. 

Que disfrutéis de las vacaciones de semana santa, tengáis los días que tengáis de fiesta n.n

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

-- Yusuke's POV --

Me detuve en la acera, justo antes de pasar por la casa de Kurama. Su madre estaba fuera ocupándose del pequeño jardín en su patio. Éste no se veía tan bien como solía, pero claro, Kurama llevaba un tiempo fuera.

Su madre tampoco se veía tan bien. Bueno, físicamente estaba bien, pero había algo más. Parecía que le faltaba algo. Ese sentimiento de alegría y felicidad que siempre parecía rodearla había desaparecido.

Alzó la mirada, apartándose el pelo negro de los ojos distraídamente, y me di cuenta de que había estado de pie delante de su casa, observándola con tristeza durante varios minutos.

"¿Puedo ayudarle, joven?" Preguntó con tono falsamente alegre.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué se comportaba como si no me conociera? Había estado en su casa un montón de veces para ver a Kurama...

Claro. Si todo recuerdo de Kurama había sido borrado de su memoria, entonces tampoco me recordaría. Negué con la cabeza, y seguí andando por la acera.

"¡Espera!"

Me detuve y me giré, sorprendido de encontrarla apresurándose a alcanzarme. Se paró delante de mí, jadeando un poco, y dijo, "Tú... me resultas tan familiar. Algo en ti... ¿Nos hemos encontrado en algún lugar?"

Quise contárselo. Se merecía saberlo todo. No se merecía perder a su hijo. No estaba bien. No era justo.

"No. Lo siento."

Me giré y me alejé, luchando contra mi sentimiento de culpa. No era yo quien debía decírselo.

Date prisa, Hiei...

--------

-- Koenma's POV --

Iba de un lado para otro de mi oficina con nerviosismo, mi mente acelerándose. Nada en esta situación era bueno. Sí que creía en la teoría de Hiei sobre el alma de Karasu poseyendo el cuerpo de Nekura o siendo absorbido por la propia alma de Nekura. Pero eso no quería decir que pudiese hacer algo a menos que tuviera una prueba. Y para conseguir la prueba, teníamos que capturar el cuerpo en el que Karasu estaba habitando actualmente. Definitivamente, eso sería un problema.

Estaba convencido de que el alma de Karasu había sido absorbida por la de Nekura. Eso explicaría por qué Nekura siempre se refirió a Kurama como Shuichi, pero tenía todavía los mismos sentimientos perversos hacia Kurama que Karasu tenía. Cuando el alma de Karasu fue absorbida, éste había sido incapaz de controlar el cuerpo como así habría sucedido en una posesión, pero los sentimientos generales de Karasu y sus características habían sido transferidos al chico humano, junto con algunas de sus capacidades demoníacas.

Sin embargo, si cuando Nekura murió, las dos almas habían permanecido fusionadas, pero los recuerdos de Karasu habían regresado, entonces Karasu querría poseer o fusionarse con otro cuerpo que estuviera cerca de Kurama. Ésa era la única explicación para el alma desaparecida de Nekura. Pero si ése era el caso, entonces necesitábamos encontrar el cuerpo que había poseído.

Sabía que tenía que ser alguien en la cárcel, pero había tantas criaturas que Karasu podría haber poseído. Tal vez ni siquiera era un demonio lo bastante cerca de Kurama como para estar en contacto con él. Cuando un alma está fuera de un cuerpo, no tiene demasiada precisión. Lo mejor que Karasu podría haber hecho habría sido dirigirse hacia un cuerpo cerca de Kurama, pero podría ser cualquiera en la cárcel.

Suspiré y froté mis sienes con cuidado. Esto era demasiado. Por suerte, mi padre estaba todavía fuera, e ignoraba todo lo que había pasado. Uno de los demonios que se suponía que estaba bajo mi control... matando a un humano. Podría ser repudiado por esto. Después de todo, mi padre me había advertido sobre Kurama.

Me dejé caer pesadamente en mi silla, descansando la cabeza en la mesa. Hiei me había asegurado que encontraría esa alma, pero él no era el más fiable de los demonios. Había pretendido asignar el trabajo a Yusuke, pero me había dejado bastante claro que pensaba que Hiei debería encargarse de la situación. Todavía no entendía el por qué, pero el testarudo detective espiritual había sido bastante inflexible.

El sentimiento de culpa era una nueva emoción para mí, y sin duda era algo a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrado. Pero mi mente seguía regresando al pobre Kurama, sentado en una celda, cubierto de sellos. Era bien consciente de las condiciones de la cárcel del Reikai. No eran buenas. Kurama estaría muy posiblemente medio muerto de hambre y delirando ahora mismo. La prisión del Reikai no era un lugar para un demonio con un cuerpo humano. Aunque el lado youko de Kurama hacía que su cuerpo fuera más fuerte y más resistente que el de un humano normal, todavía necesitaba comida y agua. Los youkai normales, sin embargo, podían pasarse a menudo largos periodos de tiempo sin alimentarse. Dudaba que los administradores de la cárcel tomaran las insólitas circunstancias de Kurama en consideración. Y, desafortunadamente, las condiciones de las cárceles era una de las pocas cosas sobre las que mi padre todavía mantenía un estricto control, así que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para mejorar la situación de Kurama, salvo esperar que Hiei encontrara esa alma pronto.

--------

-- Kurama's POV --

Estaba oscuro. No podía decir si era porque mi celda estaba a oscuras, o porque mis ojos estaban cerrados.

Podía sentir las suaves y sucias sábanas debajo de mí, y supe que volvía a estar en la cama. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado aquí, y sólo podía suponer que uno de los guardias había entrado y me había recogido del suelo, más que nada para comprobar si ya estaba muerto.

Había estado recuperando y perdiendo el conocimiento mucho últimamente, no seguro de qué prefería. Cuando estaba dormido, me invadían las pesadillas. Cuando estaba despierto, si tenía la suficiente fuerza para abrir los ojos o sentarme, me veía obligado a aguantar las provocaciones y las burlas del demonio de la celda al otro lado del pasillo.

La bendita inconsciencia estaba empezando a parecerme muchísimo mejor.

Traté de abrir los ojos, y encontré que tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Incluso la débil luz de mi celda me deslumbraba, y parpadeé, entornando los ojos. Me miré el cuerpo, y vi que mi ropa estaba manchada de sangre. Mi sangre, muy posiblemente de cuando me caí antes. La tela de los pantalones estaba rota a la altura de mis rodillas, y vagamente me di cuenta de que el dolor venía de mis rodillas.

Mi mente estaba más clara de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo, y decidí que sería mejor que me aprovechara de ello antes de que me agotase de nuevo. Me senté lentamente, levantándome de la cama con las manos, y miré alrededor.

Mi torturador del otro lado del pasillo parecía estar dormido en ese momento, lo cual agradecí. Cuando mi mente recordaba el modo en el que me había encogido en el suelo, suplicándole que dejara de burlarse de mí, me indignaba completamente conmigo mismo. Naturalmente, había estado medio consciente y aterrorizado ante la pérdida de mi youki, pero ésa no era una excusa para lo que había hecho.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de Hiei, pero no podía estar seguro de si eran verdaderos recuerdos, o sólo un sueño. Había estado soñando mucho con el pequeño demonio de fuego últimamente, cuando no estaba teniendo pesadillas. Pero cuando recordaba el modo en el que me había comportado cuando él estaba aquí, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que hubiese sido un sueño. No quería que Hiei me viera nunca así. Tan débil, y suplicándole que se quedara conmigo. Si realmente había estado aquí, probablemente estaría tan disgustado conmigo como lo estaba yo de mí mismo. Esa idea dolió más de lo que esperaba.

Pero no había parecido disgustado. Había parecido... preocupado. Casi apenado por mi estado.

Oh sí. Definitivamente, había sido un sueño.

Noté movimiento en la celda al otro lado del pasillo, y me volví a estirar en la cama con un gruñido. No estaba de humor para tratar con ese demonio ahora mismo. Algo en él... Había sabido algo en mi estado medio delirante. Había algo importante sobre ese demonio... Algo que había estado intentando decirle a Hiei...

No importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía recordar qué era. Pero todo estaba empezando a volverse borroso otra vez, y me di cuenta de que me había forzado demasiado. Cerré los ojos, y me entregué a la inconsciencia.

* * *

¿Qué?. ¿Ya está? O.o

Sip, por hoy sí. Éste es de los cortitos, y ya me ha ido bien n.n

Espero que Koenma haya explicado bien lo de las almas de Karasu y Nekura. Si al terminar el fic, os queda alguna duda, estaré encantada de intentar resolvérosla.

Y hablando de terminar... Tengo que decir que la historia está llegando a su fin, no queda mucho ya...

Bueno, espero que hayáis pasado buena semana santa. Que este capítulo sirva para que tengáis un buen fin de vacaciones n.n

¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

-- Hiei's POV --

¿Dónde podía estar?

Me cambié de posición en el árbol, como si eso me fuera a ayudar de alguna manera a que se me ocurriera una solución a mi problema actual. Todo el mundo dependía de mí, y yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde encontrar el alma de Karasu. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente dependiera de mí, y me estaba poniendo nervioso. Cosa que no me gustaba.

Kurama había intentado decirme algo, antes de que tuviera que irme. Quería volver, preguntarle otra vez... verle otra vez.

¡.¿Qué demonios?.!. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Yo no quería volver a verle, sólo quería conseguir resolver todo esto para que así todo volviera a la normalidad.

Vale. Ni siquiera _yo_ mismo me creía. Qué triste.

Tenía que ser alguien cerca de Kurama. Desafortunadamente, ése podía ser cualquiera de la cárcel.

Odiaba esto. No me gustaba quedarme sentado sin hacer nada y pensar en cosas. Si por mí fuera, sacaría a la fuerza a Kurama de esa cárcel, y mataría a cualquiera que se pusiera en mi camino. El único problema con eso es que si Kurama quisiera salir, podría haber salido él solo. Pero claro, él no iba a hacer eso, porque entonces tendría que estar huyendo siempre. Eso no le habría importado en su vida anterior, pero ahora sí. Estaba preocupado por su madre. De dejarla sola.

No sabía que ella no le recordaba.

¿Por qué no se lo dije? Si él supiera eso, ya no se preocuparía más. Se escaparía, y muy probablemente volvería a su antiguo estilo de vida. Se sentiría apenado por su madre, pero no creo que le importara volver a sus viejos hábitos. Los echaba de menos a veces. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Estaba reprimiendo una parte de sí mismo, manteniendo su verdadera naturaleza encerrada bien adentro para proteger los humanos de los que estaba constantemente rodeado, y eso tenía que ser difícil. Probablemente sería más fácil para él si ya no tuviera que ocultar su verdadera naturaleza.

Y aun así... por alguna razón, no quería que él volviera a ser como solía ser. No completamente. Admitiré que respetaba más a Youko Kurama, porque hacía lo que quería hacer, y no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran. Vivía como un demonio debería, cogiendo lo que quería, viviendo sin pensar en nadie más.

Pero yo jamás podría ser amigo de Youko Kurama.

De hecho, Kurama era el primer verdadero amigo que había tenido en mi vida, y eso era por su lado humano. Los demonios no tienen amigos. Tienen compañeros, y tienen enemigos. A veces aliados, y a menudo amantes. Pero nunca amigos.

Kurama se había convertido en algo más para mí, y eso sólo había sido posible debido a su lado humano. Sin su recién descubierta humanidad,. ¿dónde estaríamos?. ¿Qué lugar ocuparía yo en la vida de Youko Kurama?

Ninguno. No había lugar para el Niño Prohibido en la grandiosa existencia de Youko Kurama. Y no iban a deshacerse de mí otra vez. No por otra persona más en la que, de algún modo, había logrado confiar.. ¡Ese maldito kitsune no iba a librarse de mí tan fácilmente!

Tenía que sacarle de esa cárcel, pero no podía utilizar mis métodos habituales. Tenía que pensarlo detenidamente.

Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en mi zorro, tendido en esa sucia celda, apenas capaz de moverse. El modo en que me había mirado...

Un momento...

_Me volví a girar hacia Kurama, y pregunté, "¿Te ha estado molestando?"_

_Hubo una discreta risa detrás de mí, y me di cuenta de que Kurama no me estaba mirando a mí, sino a algo por encima de mi hombro. Sacudió su cabeza con rotundidad, sus ojos esmeralda muy abiertos._

No me estaba mirando a mí... estaba mirando por encima de mi hombro.

Yo había estado mirando a Kurama, lo que significaba que le daba la espalda al demonio en la celda del otro lado del pasillo. Kurama no había negado con la cabeza para responder a mi pregunta. Había respondido a algo que el demonio estaba haciendo detrás de mí.

"_No me dejes, Hiei," susurró con urgencia. "Está más cerca de lo que crees. No me dejes con él."_

"_Está más cerca de lo que crees..."_

¡Pues claro!. ¡Si es que era idiota!. ¡Había estado delante de mí, y no lo había visto!

--------

Abrí de golpe la puerta de la oficina de Koenma, quitándome de encima los onis que estaban intentando detenerme desesperadamente.

Koenma levantó inmediatamente la vista de su mesa, sus ojos ensanchándose al verme. "¡Hiei!. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. ¡Les dije a los onis que no dejaran entrar a nadie!"

Ignorando la pregunta, dije, "¡Ya sé quién es!. ¡Podemos sacar a Kurama!. ¡Ya sé qué cuerpo está poseyendo Karasu!"

El pequeño príncipe no se veía tan contento de escuchar la noticia como yo había esperado que estuviera. Después de todo, esto significaba que le perdonarían. Pero en lugar de verse tan aliviado como yo me sentía, se hundió en su silla, negándose a mirarme.

Me dirigí hacia su mesa y di un fuerte golpe con mis palmas en ella, inclinándome hacia el pequeño semidiós para mirarle a los ojos. "¿Y ahora qué pasa?"

Estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento.

"Mi padre ha vuelto."

Maldita sea...

"¿Y?"

"Y se puso furioso cuando descubrió lo que pasó. He tenido suerte de que no me haya repudiado. Ha ordenado que detuviésemos la investigación. Dice que debería haber metido en la cárcel a Kurama cuando tuvo la oportunidad."

"Pero," empecé, mi ira creciendo. "Si pudieras examinar el demonio que creo que tiene el alma de Karasu, y descubrieras que tengo razón,. ¿tu padre no se vería forzado a liberar a Kurama?"

"Sí, pero no va a dejarme que saque un preso de la cárcel por el bien de Youko Kurama," dijo Koenma con tristeza. "Lo siento, Hiei. Intenté convencerle, de verdad que lo hice, pero..."

"¡Maldita sea!" Grité, cogiendo un montón de papeles de su mesa y tirándolos airadamente contra la pared.

No podía acabar así. No podía dejar a Kurama en ese lugar.

Giré sobre mis talones, Koenma todavía mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos, un poco asustados, y dando fuertes pisadas me dirigí hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó.

"A sacar a Kurama de ese lugar de mala muerte."

De repente saltó de un brinco de su silla y corrió hacia donde me encontraba yo. "¡No, Hiei!. ¡No puedes!. ¡Eso sólo empeorará las cosas!

"Bueno,. ¡no voy a dejarle allí!"

Se quedó en silencio un instante, parecía estar librando una batalla interior, y finalmente tiró de mi capa, haciendo que me agachara para así poder susurrarme algo mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina.

"Si vas a sacar a alguien, debería ser el preso que sospechas que está poseído. Tráemelo, y le examinaré. Si estás en lo cierto, entonces mi padre no tendrá otra elección que liberar a Kurama."

Parpadeé. Koenma estaba realmente siendo servicial. Eso era nuevo.

Sentí mi ira empezar a disiparse. "De acuerdo. Pero si esto no funciona, voy a sacarle a la fuerza, tanto si te gusta como sino."

--------

Un largo y esbelto cuerpo se encontraba extendido en el suelo. El pelo de color rojo oscuro cubría su rostro y descansaba lánguidamente en el suelo a su alrededor.

Sentí mi corazón encogerse en mi pecho, y rezaba desesperadamente a cualquier dios que pudiera estar escuchando, esperando que mi alma ya maldita no fuera un factor en su respuesta a mis súplicas.

_Por favor, deja que viva..._

"¿Kurama...?" Susurré con indecisión, agarrando fuertemente los barrotes de su celda.

Nada.

_No..._

Pero entonces un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios, y se estaba moviendo, sus manos separándole del suelo al intentar levantarse de él, para mirarme.

Me inundó el alivio, pero intenté ocultarlo cuando por fin consiguió levantar la cabeza y mirarme aturdido con dos apagados ojos esmeralda que parpadeaban.

"¡No intentes moverte, idiota!" Susurré, añadiendo apresuradamente el insulto al final para disminuir el aspecto de preocupación.

Demasiado obstinado para escuchar, Kurama acabó de levantarse para quedarse sentado, apoyándose en un lado de su cama.

"Has vuelto," susurró, y una auténtica sonrisa iluminó su cara soñolienta. Sentí una pequeña oleada de orgullo de ser el que le causaba felicidad, pero ignoré ese sentimiento.

"Pues claro que sí."

¿Cuántas veces había ido ya a la cárcel para verle? Bueno, no para _verle_, claro. Para recoger información. Exacto.

"Kurama," susurré. "Ese demonio al otro lado del pasillo... es él,. ¿verdad?"

Parpadeó. "¿El qué es?"

Suspirando, negué con la cabeza. Apenas estaba consciente. Dudaba que ni siquiera supiera de lo que le estaba hablando.

Me levanté y me giré, y encontré al demonio tumbado perezosamente en su cama, observándome con ojos crueles.

Sonrió y se sentó. "Oh, ya veo. Esta vez seré yo el que reciba una visita del amiguito del hermoso youko. Has venido a verme,. ¿verdad?"

"No," gruñí. "He venido a asegurarme de que pasas la eternidad en algún infierno muy lejos de Kurama."

Rió. "Qué protector. Es casi encantador. Salvo que él es mío. No puedes tenerle."

Gruñendo, di un paso adelante. "Vas a venir conmigo," dije, luego moví lentamente una mano para dejarla en la empuñadura de mi katana. "Y _realmente_ espero que te resistas."

* * *

Bueno, idiota no sé, pero un poco lento sí que eres Hiei, te ha costado darte cuenta... 

Jujuju, nosotras también esperamos que se resista,. ¿verdad? (se frota las manos)

Como siempre agradecer a todas las personas que siguen leyendo y comentando. Muchísimas gracias n.n

¡Feliz Sant Jordi!. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

-- Hiei's POV --

Sin molestarme en intentar entrar en la oficina de Koenma de la forma adecuada, abrí de una patada la puerta, sonriendo satisfecho ante el gratificante ruido que hizo al chocar contra la pared. El mismo Koenma estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirándome con una mano en su pecho. Seguramente se había asustado, lo cual encontré ligeramente divertido.

Ignorando al pequeño gobernante, entré, llevando a rastras por el pelo detrás de mí a mi prisionero que no paraba de lloriquear.

Tiré al demonio al centro de la oficina, justo delante de la mesa de Koenma, donde cayó de bruces, el pelo rubio esparcido a su alrededor, y mirándome con odio. Le devolví una sonrisa de satisfacción, de un sorprendente buen humor. Kurama estaba a punto de salir de la cárcel, y acababa de conseguir sacudir a su acosador. Las cosas estaban por fin yendo como yo quería.

Koenma simplemente parpadeó, mirándome a mí y luego al demonio con ojos muy abiertos e infantiles.

Suspirando con enojo, señalé al demonio y dije, "Bueno, le tengo. ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer! Y a poder ser hoy, si no te importa."

"¡Oh, claro!" Dijo Koenma, pareciendo salir de su confuso aturdimiento y bajó de un salto de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia el demonio.

Sin embargo, el demonio de repente atacó débilmente con sus garras tan pronto como Koenma estuvo lo bastante cerca, y el pequeño semidiós tuvo que apartarse de un salto de en medio.

Koenma se escondió detrás de su mesa. Puse los ojos en blanco y le di una fuerte patada al demonio antes de agarrarlo por el pelo y lo levanté hasta que estuvo a mi altura. En un instante, mi katana estaba en su cuello.

"Ya te odio _muchísimo_, y me encantaría que me dieras una razón para matarte. Así que si yo fuera tú, cooperaría," Siseé.

El demonio levantó la cabeza para mirarme, y sus ojos contenían un brillo demente que casi me hizo retroceder. "_Siempre_ te he odiado..." susurró. "Por qué mi zorro querría al Niño Prohibido, no lo sé, pero nghkk—"

No consiguió terminar, en mayor parte porque mi katana había sido repentinamente presionada mucho más fuerte contra su piel, y tuvo que tragarse las palabras para evitar cortarse su propia garganta. Un fino río de sangre ya estaba bajando por su cuello. Cayeron gotas en mi mano, y controlé mi instinto natural de youkai de lamerlas, en vez de eso me limpié en mi capa.

Al cabo de un rato, suspiré en voz alta, luego dije, "Ya puedes salir ahora, Koenma."

"Oh, claro. Por supuesto," dijo, saliendo avergonzado de detrás de la mesa. El demonio empezó a forcejear, y yo le sujeté con más fuerza.

Koenma se detuvo justo delante del demonio, entonces miró fijamente a mi prisionero. Sentado, el demonio era casi igual de alto que Koenma, y le devolvió una mirada furiosa.

Observé a Koenma, esperando ver lo que haría, pero en ningún momento hizo nada, o apartó su mirada de los ojos azul claro del demonio. Juraría, sin embargo, que por un instante vi a Koenma brillar un poco. Pero entonces se había terminado, y daba un traspié hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados con fuerza a la vez que se agarraba la cabeza.

Solté al demonio, que en algún momento había perdido la consciencia, muy probablemente debido al sondeo, y me apresuré en acercarme a Koenma.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunté, sin preocuparme demasiado.

El pequeño dios finalmente miró hacia arriba, los ojos medio cerrados. "Karasu está bastante... loco. Y su obsesión con Kurama es muy profunda. Su mente y su alma resultaron... dolorosas de experimentar."

"¿Entonces es Karasu?"

Asintió. "Sí, hay tres almas habitando ese cuerpo."

"¿Tres?" Pregunté.

"Sí. Recuerda, el alma de Karasu se fusionó con la de Nekura hasta cierto punto."

Me quedé en silencio. "Pero entonces,. ¿ahora Karasu y Nekura no poseen una sola alma?"

"No. He dicho que sus almas se fusionaron hasta cierto punto. No fue una fusión completa, y hay dos almas que todavía se pueden distinguir en ese cuerpo, junto con la tercera alma, que pertenece al demonio que originalmente habitaba el cuerpo."

Sacudí la cabeza. Era todo demasiado confuso, y de todos modos no me importaba mucho la información técnica. "¿Eso significa que puedo ir ya a por Kurama?"

Koenma volvió a su mesa y cogió unos papeles, después fue rápidamente hacia la puerta. "No. Tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre, y conseguir la liberación oficial de Kurama antes de que vayas a por él."

Me miró con nerviosismo, luego me dijo, "Tú... espera aquí. Volveré cuanto antes."

Y entonces se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Miré a mi alrededor. Hmm... solo en la oficina de Koenma. No podía creer que realmente se fiara lo bastante como para dejarme aquí. Eché un vistazo a la mesa del pequeño dios, luego me dirigí resueltamente hacia ella, deteniéndome lo justo para darle una patada al inconsciente demonio que estaba en el suelo cuando pasaba, sólo para asegurarme.

Cuando llegué a la mesa, me la quedé mirando. La abundancia de papeles oficiales cubriendo la superficie de madera. En esa mesa, probablemente habría papeles por los que ciertos youkai estarían dispuestos a pagar mucho dinero. Y todo lo que tenía que hacer era...

Mi mano estaba a sólo centímetros del documento más cercano cuando la retiré. No. No me llevaría nada. Koenma estaba intentando ayudar a Kurama, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Al principio probablemente había estado en nuestro lado por sus propios motivos, pero ahora salvar a Kurama no ayudaría en nada a reducir el castigo que el niño ya había recibido. Y eso demostraba que ahora sólo estaba tratando de ayudar.

Maldita sea. Estaba en deuda con él.

Le di la espalda a la mesa con un gruñido y estudié al demonio del suelo. Me deshice del impulso repentino de descargar mi frustración en él. Atacar un youkai inconsciente no era nada honorable.

Después de considerar mis opciones y no encontrar nada mejor que hacer, me senté cómodamente encima de la mesa de Koenma, cruzando las piernas, y esperé el regreso del semidiós.

--------

Una hora después, Koenma volvió, viéndose satisfecho consigo mismo y con un papel que llevaba el sello del propio Enma.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunté.

"Discutimos un buen rato, pero conseguí que aceptara liberar a Kurama," dijo Koenma.

"¿Y qué hay de él?" Pregunté, señalando al demonio del suelo mientras intentaba esconder que se levantaba mi ánimo al mencionar la liberación de Kurama.

"Las almas de Karasu y Nekura tendrán que ser extraídas de ese cuerpo, y el demonio será mandado de nuevo a la cárcel. Intentaré separar el alma de Karasu de la de Nekura, y si consigo hacerlo, Karasu recibirá el castigo que yo determine."

Me observó durante un rato, luego preguntó, "¿Tú qué sugieres?"

Gruñí al mirar al demonio, recordando el estado de Kurama mientras se encontraba en esa cárcel. "Lo peor que se te ocurra. Quiero que sufra."

Koenma asintió con gravedad, luego apretó el papel que tenía en la mano y asintió señalando hacia la puerta. "Bueno, vamos a por tu zorro."

* * *

Jojo, "tu zorro", Hiei debe de estar de muy buen humor para no rechistar n.n

Uff, este capítulo me ha traído de cabeza. Creo que ha sido más porque llevo días espesa, que porque fuera más complicado que los anteriores... Espero que se me dé mejor el siguiente, que se lo merece n.n

Oh, por cierto,. ¡el próximo capítulo será el último!

¡Hasta la próxima! ;)


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

-- Kurama's POV --

Alguien me estaba sacudiendo... ¿era ese guardia otra vez? Dioses,. ¿cuándo iba a dejarme en paz?

"¡No, no estoy muerto todavía!. ¡.¿Por qué no paras?.!"

Silencio. Bien.

"¡Kurama, soy Hiei!"

¿Eh?

Me esforcé en abrir los ojos, y parpadeé para aclarar mi visión borrosa. La cara de Hiei apareció delante de mí, su expresión una mezcla de preocupación y fastidio.

"¿Hiei?. ¿Cómo has... cómo has entrado en mi celda?"

Negó con la cabeza. "Eso no importa ahora. Voy a sacarte de aquí. ¿Puedes levantarte?"

Gimiendo, y demasiado exhausto para discutir con él, intenté levantarme del suelo con las manos, sólo para volver a caer dolorosamente en él. Cerré los ojos, conteniendo un quejido de dolor.

"Por lo visto, no."

Me sorprendí cuando de repente sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme, levantándome del suelo. Abrí los ojos y vi a Hiei levantándome, y acercándome con cuidado a su pecho.

"Entonces te llevaré."

Debió ver la emoción en mis ojos, porque tosió y añadió, "Pero no te acostumbres."

Sonreí débilmente, y mascullé, "Claro que no." No me gustó pasar la oportunidad de tomarle el pelo despiadadamente al pequeño demonio de fuego, pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacer nada más.

Me llevó fuera de la celda y hacia el pasillo, donde Koenma nos estaba esperando. Koenma me hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada mientras los tres caminábamos por el pasillo.

Levanté los brazos y con indecisión los coloqué alrededor del cuello de Hiei, todavía algo delirante, luego apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón, y sonreí ligeramente para mí mismo cuando noté que estaban acelerándose.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo, de repente sintiéndome demasiado débil para mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo, y dejé que el sueño me venciera, sintiéndome completamente a salvo en los brazos de Hiei.

--------

Cuando me desperté, estaba de vuelta en mi propia cama, en mi habitación. Me pregunté distraídamente si todo ello había sido un sueño, hasta que me fijé en Hiei sentando con las piernas cruzadas al final de mi cama, observándome atentamente.

Me senté lentamente, parpadeando por la luz del sol entrando a través de mi ventana abierta. Hiei no dijo nada, sólo siguió observándome, con la cabeza algo ladeada.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y mi madre entró, llevando consigo una bandeja de comida. Cuando me vio sentándome, sus ojos se iluminaron y se apresuró a llegar a mi lado, dejando la bandeja en mi regazo.

"¡Estás despierto!. Entonces,. ¿te encuentras mejor, Shuichi?"

Ella... ¿ella lo sabía?. ¿Qué debería decir yo?

"Bueno, ésa es una pregunta ridícula," dijo ella, contestándose a ella misma. "Claro que sí, si te estás sentando."

Miré hacia Hiei, todavía confuso, y mi madre por lo visto se dio cuenta, porque le dirigió una cálida sonrisa al demonio de fuego, quien se veía claramente incómodo.

"Sí, Hiei no se ha separado ni un momento de tu lado desde que esto empezó. Fue tan amable por su parte de traerte del instituto cuando enfermaste. Tienes suerte de tener un amigo tan bueno, Shuichi."

"Sí," dije en voz baja, mirando a Hiei. "Sí que la tengo."

Hiei apartó la mirada rápidamente, y Shiori nos miró a cada uno unas cuantas veces antes de aclararse la garganta. "Bueno, os dejaré solos por ahora. Llámame si necesitas algo. Y cómete tu almuerzo," dijo ella, señalando la bandeja, que estaba olvidada en mi regazo.

Asentí, y ella se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Seguí mirando a Hiei interrogativamente, hasta que él levantó la vista de nuevo y habló.

"Alteré su memoria de las últimas semanas, así que simplemente cree que has estado enfermo."

Suspirando aliviado, dije, "Bien. Temía... bueno, supuse que Koenma borraría todos los recuerdos míos de su mente."

"Lo hizo, en cierto modo. Los encerró en su mente, pero cuando te liberaron, utilicé mi Jagan para volver a abrir esa parte de su memoria."

No podía dejar de mirarle, y era consciente de la expresión de gran sorpresa en mi cara. No esperaba que Hiei le importara lo bastante como para...

"No me mires así, zorro."

Miré hacia otro lado, sorprendido de descubrir que estaba avergonzado, y busqué en mi mente algo que decir para romper el incómodo silencio que se había instalado.

"Entonces... ¿cómo convenciste a Koenma de que me soltara?"

Hiei resopló. "Koenma no era quien necesitaba que le convencieran. Era su padre el problema."

"Está bien, entonces,. ¿cómo convenciste a Enma de que me soltara?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Descubrí qué demonio había poseído Karasu, y se lo llevé a Koenma. No tardó mucho en confirmar mis sospechas, y después de que probáramos que el humano que mataste no había sido totalmente humano, Enma no tuvo más elección que liberarte."

"¿Y Karasu?"

"Su alma se extrajo del demonio que había poseído, y la desterraron en un lugar del que realmente no quieras saber nada."

Asentí, y volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Hiei estaba mirando incómodo mi cama, y por lo visto parecía que yo no podía dejar de mirarle.

"Gracias," dije sin pensar.

Alzó la vista de nuevo y asintió casi imperceptiblemente, lo que para Hiei era un 'de nada'.

No tardé demasiado en fijarme que todavía me estaba mirando, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero no pudiese decidir cómo hacerlo. Resistí el impulso de decirle que parecía un pez, sintiendo que éste no era el momento para burlas.

"¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme, Hiei?"

Dudó, luego dijo rápidamente, "Cuando todo esto empezó, en el parque... ¿Por qué me besaste?"

Parpadeé, luego pensé en esa noche, queriendo, por una vez, ser completamente honesto. "Porque había querido hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, y pensé que esa quizá sería mi última oportunidad."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó, su voz extrañamente tensa. "¿Por qué querías hacerlo?"

Le miré un momento, luego quité la bandeja de mi regazo y la dejé con cuidado en el suelo. Gateé por la cama para así poder sentarme más cerca de él, y le miré a los ojos cuando pregunté, "¿Por qué no querría hacerlo?"

Apartó la mirada, y me encantó ver un leve rubor coloreando sus mejillas. "Maldito kitsune..." refunfuñó. "Tienes que complicarlo todo."

Mientras estaba ahí sentado y mirándole, su cara ladeada hacia abajo, las mejillas teñidas de rojo, su habitual máscara de indiferencia desaparecida, me di cuenta de que se estaba arriesgando a dejarme ver cómo se sentía realmente. Y también me di cuenta de que había estado tan cerca de perderle. Casi había muerto en esa cárcel, y de lo que más me habría arrepentido, además de todas las cosas que había hecho como Youko Kurama, habría sido no decirle nunca a Hiei cuánto me importaba realmente.

"No, Hiei," dije en voz baja, mi decisión tomada. "Esto no tiene nada de complicado."

Y entonces estiré el brazo y suavemente tomé su barbilla en mi mano, levantando su cabeza para así poder capturar sus labios con los míos.

El beso fue más profundo y más largo que el primero, pero sentí las mismas emociones arremolinarse dentro de mí. Excitación, lujuria, y algo más. Algo con lo que no estaba familiarizado, y no sabía cómo describirlo.

Me separé para respirar, murmurando una exclamación en el idioma materno de mi vida anterior. Ese sentimiento... Había besado a muchos demonios durante mi larga vida, pero nunca había sentido... Oh Inari...

Hiei estaba jadeando un poco y asintió. "Lo mismo digo..."

Solté una pequeña risa, tratando de aclarar mi mente lo suficiente para recordar lo que había dicho hacía un momento. Creo que una traducción aproximada sería algo así como, "Joder."

Cuando me recuperé de mi diversión, me di cuenta de que Hiei me estaba mirando con intensos ojos carmesíes. Oh dioses, probablemente estaba enfadado. No debería... ¿le había leído mal? Supuse que él quería que le besara, pero... oh maldita sea, era demasiado manipulador para mi propio bien.

No podía creer que estuviese tan preocupado por su reacción. Nunca antes me había importado tanto. Claro que tampoco había sido rechazado antes...

Y entonces, la pequeña sombra de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, probablemente lo más cerca que el pequeño youkai estaría jamás de una verdadera sonrisa. Y se estaba inclinando hacia mí, una pequeña y fuerte mano acercándose para hundirse en mi pelo, la otra rodeando posesivamente mi cintura.

Hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe repentinamente, y unos muy inoportunos Kuwabara y Yusuke se colaron en mi habitación.

Hiei y yo prácticamente nos apartamos de un salto el uno del otro, intentando esconder nuestra vergüenza como dos culpables adolescentes.

"¡Eh, Kurama! Hemos oído que te encontrabas mejor,. ¡y se nos ocurrió hacerte una visita!"

Yusuke dejó de hablar en el instante en que vio la expresión de Hiei. La alegre sonrisa que el detective espiritual llevaba previamente vaciló, y dio un paso atrás. "Hiei,. ¿qué pasa?"

"Sí, enano," añadió Kuwabara. "Parece que estés a punto de matar a alguien."

"Lo estoy," dijo Hiei, su voz peligrosamente baja. "¡Voy a mataros a los dos!"

"¡GAH!" Gritó Kuwabara con un extraño tono agudo cuando Hiei saltó de la cama y empezó a perseguir con poco entusiasmo a los dos chicos por la habitación. "¡.¿Qué hicimos?.!"

Me reí, observando a los tres correteando, ni siquiera importándome que estuvieran destrozando prácticamente mi habitación. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Sentía como si un enorme peso hubiese abandonado mi pecho. Era bueno volver a tener a mis amigos, y--

Mis repugnantes pensamientos conmovedores fueron interrumpidos cuando una almohada me dio en la cabeza.

"Está bien,. ¡.¿quién tiró eso?.!"

- FIN -

* * *

Creo que nunca me cansaría de leer este capítulo n.n Y creo que no podría haber un final mejor para este fic.

Miles de gracias por haber seguido la historia. ¡Espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto o más que yo! n.n

Ahora una servidora se tomará un descansillo. Aunque no será así, porque me pondré manos a la obra con la próxima traducción, así que de descanso poco... Lo que sí pasará es que durante un tiempo no publicaré nada más, podréis descansar vosotras también ;P

¡Nos vemos en el próximo fic!


End file.
